Sleeping Death
by Leah by Michelangelo
Summary: What if Shredder had Baxter Stockman create a highly distilled, more potent form of Karai's venom that kills within an hour of administering? What if Shredder planned to inject this venom into one of the turtles in order to draw Hamato Yoshi out of hiding? What if Saki succeeds? Splinter and his sons are eager to avenge their dead sibling. But...is he really gone?
1. Entered into Rest

**Sleeping Death**

 **Ch. 1-Entered into Rest**

Raphael emerged from the sewers, careful to ensure that no one else was around. He was alone. Good.

It had been a long and strenuous week at the lair. The amount of Foot activity in the city had increased ten fold and the turtles were exhausted. But even a week of destroying Foot bots wasn't enough to satisfy Raphael. He itched for the freedom of topside. He needed this. He needed release.

That's why he'd arranged this meeting.

He'd called Casey first, but the human had a championship hockey game tonight. So, after much deliberation, Raphael had finally pushed all inhibitions aside and called Slash, who'd agreed to meet him for some late night bad-guy-bashing.

Red bandana tails twirled in the breeze as Raph emerged on the rooftops. His eyes were white with focus as he stealthily navigated across the New York skyline.

Jumping easily from one roof to the next, the hotheaded turtle proceeded closer to his destination. Every so often he would pause to unsheathe his sais and whirl around, just to make certain no one was following him. Then, satisfied that no one was there, he would sheath his weapons and move on.

He perched on the corner of a large warehouse and glanced down at the next roof over. A smirk spread across his shadowy features. _Already here, huh?_

Raph jumped and landed behind the larger turtle on the roof below. "You're early."

Slash turned around to face him with a frown. "So why'd you call me here?" Slash asked, quickly changing the subject.

Raph frowned a little and his smirk faded. "Well, we're friends, Slash. Do I need a reason to call one of my friends?"

The larger turtle shrugged his shoulders. "No, but you don't usually call me." After a moment of awkward silence, Slash once again changed the subject. "It is good to see you, brother."

Raph grinned and nodded, clapping a hand on Slash's huge shoulder. Slowly the turtle let slip the reason behind his arranging this meeting.

Slash frowned. "But if the amount of Foot activity has increased you shouldn't be out here alone. You could get hurt."

Raph rolled his eyes. "But I'm not alone." He pointed out gesturing at Slash.

Slash's eyes narrowed, but he had to admit Raphael had a point.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your team with you." Raph remarked, eager to skirt around the whole 'shouldn't-be-topside' issue.

The big spiky turtle eyed the hothead curiously, but nevertheless, he latched onto the change of topic. "I figured something was wrong and I assumed you'd want to talk to me alone."

Raph waved Slash's inquisitive stare away. "Naw, there's nothing wrong, I just thought we could bust some heads together that's all."

Mutagen colored eyes narrowed and Slash growled. "I can tell when you're lying, Raphael."

The red masked turtle refused to meet Slash's gaze. His shoulders drooped a little and Slash frowned. That look on Raph's face never boded well.

 _So…something is wrong._ Slash thought to himself as his eyes ran up and down Raph's frame, searching for some indication of what had occurred.

Finally after a long moment of silence Raphael shook it off. "It's nothing important. Just some things my brothers said, that's all. I'm not going to let it get to me. C'mon, let's go pound something!" The hothead stated excitedly, rushing past Slash and jumping onto a nearby rooftop, knowing that the larger turtle would follow.

Slash watched Raphael go before frowning and jumping after him.

* * *

About an hour passed, Slash and Raphael just enjoying each other's company. By this point they'd pretty much given up searching for punks to beat up and were instead traveling rapidly across the rooftops to see which of them was faster. They both landed on the final rooftop at the exact same time, and after a bit of bickering, decided to call it even. The sound of Raphael's laughter made Slash smile.

Sure, the giant turtle mutant had his own team to lead and his own life to lead, but he did miss all those moments he'd shared with Raphael. He knew the hotheaded turtle better than anyone else, and it felt strange not having Raphael around all the time.

It seemed almost as though Raphael could read Slash's thoughts when he said, "We should do this more often."

Slash glanced over at the red masked turtle, who was staring into the horizon, and he smiled softly. Slowly, he put a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Yes. Yes we should."

Raph smiled and nodded. Slash pulled his hand away.

They both sat on the edge of the building with their feet dangling. After a long moment of companionable silence Raph murmured, "It hasn't been the same."

Slash raised an eye-ridge at his small friend.

"Ever since you were…everything's changed."

The bigger turtle glanced at Raphael contemplatively before forming a reply. "I'm still here. If you ever need to talk."

Raph nodded in acceptance. They sat in silence once again.

But the soft moment of peace was shattered almost instantly. Raph's senses flared and his head snapped up. The emerald green turtle jumped up into a backflip just in time to avoid a ken that would have sliced right into his carapace. When he landed on the rooftop Raphael whirled around to find a small army of Footbots on the roof behind them.

Slash saw Raph straighten and as soon as the red masked turtle jumped, he knew something was wrong. His mutagen-colored eyes saw the ken go flying past and he shuddered. Thank goodness Raphael had reacted in time.

The giant turtle jumped to his feet and turned to glare at the Foot soldiers that had manifested behind them. He held his mace at the ready and glanced at Raphael out of the corner of his eye. Raph nodded, and their eyes turned white with determination.

Before they could leap into the battle however, a loud command made them turn to the rooftop on their other side. Shredder stood on top of the stairwell, his henchmen spread out on the roof in front of him.

Shredder held out his gauntlet and Fishface, Rahzar, and Tigerclaw jumped down and began attacking Raphael.

Slash growled and immediately turned to help his friend, but he suddenly found himself being swarmed by Footbots. The huge, spikey-shelled turtle fought them off viciously, constantly turning to glance back at Raphael.

The red masked turtle was surrounded. It took all of his focus to keep up the fight. But with one on all sides, he was at the disadvantage. A hard kick in the plastron from Rahzar, a shell-loosening punch from Tigerclaw, and a brutalk kick to the head from Fishface finally added up, and Raph suddenly found himself completely overwhelmed.

"Raphael!" A distant voice yelled.

Raph fell to the ground. But even then, he refused to give up. He pushed himself up onto his arms, but his head spun, and he fell back to the ground with a soft thud.

"Raphael!" The voice repeated, this time sounding even more concerned.

"S—Slash…" Raph muttered weakly. Something approached him and he looked up. Shredder. Even in his weakened state, Raphael's lip curled back into a dark growl.

The metal-clad human plucked the two hundred pound turtle off the ground easily with one hand. A foreboding chuckle made Raphael shudder, even as he glared at the human. Shredder raised his hand, holding a cylindrical object. As Raph's vision came into focus he realized it was a syringe.

"What, this?" Saki asked, following the turtle's gaze. "It is your master's death sentence." Shredder held the turtle up and stared deep into Raphael's eyes. "Once Hamato Yoshi discovers that one of his sons has died at my hand he will come for revenge. And when he does…I will destroy him."

"You—think a hair-brained plan like that is going to work?" Raph asked, knowing that it would it only incite Shredder further, and possibly buy Slash some time to save him.

Shredder smirked. He stabbed the needle deep into Raphael's shoulder and injected it. Raph made no sound. Shredder began his monologue as the turtle's senses began to grow fuzzy.

"I have seen that the rat cares for you deeply. This," Shredder said, waving the syringe in Raph's face before letting the turtle fall roughly to the ground, "is a derived form of the venom taken from Karai. You'll be dead within the hour. Not even your friend can save you now. So long turtle."

Shredder vanished in a puff of smoke, his henchmen along with him. Raph tried to push himself up, but his mind was foggy, his senses were dulled and he was rapidly growing cold. He could barely move. _Slash…_

* * *

Slash watched in fear as Raph went down after receiving hard kick in the head. But the next thing he knew Footbots were jumping onto his carapace, trying to take him down. He fought them off with a growl and tore them to shreds for good measure. In the midst of the fight he was able to glance over in time to see Shredder stab Raphael with some kind of syringe. He quickly finished off the rest of the Footbots and rushed over in time to hear Shredder say that Raphael would be dead within the hour.

 _No!_ With a ferocious battle cry Slash charged at Shredder, but just as he did so, the leader of the Foot Clan and his top lieutenants vanished in puff of smoke. After making sure they were gone, Slash rushed to the injured turtle's side. He didn't like what he saw.

Raphael had turned a different shade of green. He was shaking and shivering, his skin was cool and clammy, and his eyes were clouded.

Slash reached out and softly lifted the muscular turtle into his arms easily. "Raphael?"

Raph glanced dazedly in the direction of Slash's voice. "Slash? What…?" His reached out and grabbed Slash's arm tightly. "My brothers…tell them…tell them I love them." He gasped out, glancing absently up into the soft eyes of his best friend.

Mutagen green eyes narrowed and the larger turtle's grip on Raphael tightened instinctively. "You can tell them yourself. I'm going to get you out of here."

Raph's grip tightened for a moment before weakening. "Please…Spike…tell them."

Slash's gaze softened and he nodded. "I will. But I'll get you back to them in time. I promise."

The red masked turtle nodded weakly and reached out. Slash immediately offered his hand. Raphael gripped it like a lifeline. "S-s-spike…Leo and Master Splinter can cure…"

With renewed determination and strength Slash nodded. He would get Raphael to safety. He just had to.

The huge turtle jumped so quickly across the city that he was little more than a giant green blur. His eyes were narrowed and his breathing was labored. He was dangerous. If anyone so much as reached out to touch Raphael he would have torn their head off. Slash would not allow the turtle to be harmed any further.

Just as he was about to jump down into the alley, he jerked to a halt. There were Foot Soldiers guarding the manhole cover. The larger turtle turned on his heels and headed for an alternate root, only to find that manhole cover blocked as well. _No! I don't have time to fight them all off! And I can't allow them to follow me back to the turtle's lair._ Slash examined Raph's belt only to find that his t-phone was no longer working. _No backup! Urgh! I have to get down there! I'm not about to let Raphael die!_ Slash glanced down at the turtle in his arms. Raphael looked even worse. He was about three shades lighter than his usual complexion of a healthy dark emerald green, his body was shaking as though from cold, and his eyes were closed. He was deathly still. _Hang in there brother._

Raph stirred a little and whimpered. _I need to get him back now!_ Slash thought, letting out a frustrated growl. They'd already lost a quarter of an hour running across the city. Slash needed to get Raphael home and soon.

* * *

Master Splinter was deep in meditation when all of a sudden an image of Shredder flashed in his mind's eye and all he could see was red. The mutant rat's eyes snapped open and he had a profound sinking feeling in his gut. He burst out into the lair and his sons looked up at him in surprise. He was not usually so loud. They must have caught the brief flash of panic in their father's eyes because within seconds they were on their feet. One…two…three…Splinter whirled around, searching, almost desperately for his fourth child, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Raphael?" Splinter asked haltingly, part of him not wanting to hear the answer. He had a pretty good guess. His senses had never failed him before. The other turtles exchanged glances and shifted nervously. "Where is your brother?" The rat repeated, this time with more insistency.

Leonardo spoke first. "We—um…he was being a jerk, Sensei. He's been absolutely impossible all week. He went up to get some air. I think he made plans to meet Casey or something." The eldest stated with a shrug. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Splinter sighed and covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to contain his worry. "I have had a vision my sons."

All three of them looked up at their father curiously.

"I sensed that Shredder was near. You three are here and you are safe, but Raphael is in danger."

The three siblings exchanged worried glances, no doubt concerned for the welfare of their brother.

* * *

 **Slash's POV**

Raphael's breathing has slowed. His pulse is growing weaker and weaker by the minute. I finally managed to come up with a plan to get down into the sewers and reach the lair in time. Unfortunately for Raphael, my plan will take at least another fifteen minutes. I just hope he's right and that his father and brother can cure this.

If they can't…

 _No. I'm not even going to think about that. I can't. I'm not going to give up on Raphael! He never gave up on me…_

Memories began to play in my mind as I ran across the rooftops. Memories of our early years after Raph rescued me from the harsh conditions of the sewers. I remembered all the times we spent together, all the secrets we shared. Raph can't die. He's my best friend. If he died…I do not think I would be able to live with myself. Suddenly it began to rain and I stared up at the sky. _Please, please no…not today._

Finally I reached my destination: an old warehouse that the Mutanimals and I have been using as a lair. I burst in with little preamble and the mutants inside stared at me. Their shocked faces slowly turned to the limp form in my arms and all three of them paled.

"Raphael." Leatherhead murmured coming forward and reaching out towards the turtle.

I stepped out of his reach and growled. "I need to get him home ASAP. Shredder gave him some kind of poison, if I don't get him to Leo or Master Splinter in the next half hour he'll die."

"What makes you think they'll be able to do anything?" Rockwell asked.

"Raphael said they could cure it." I replied with utmost conviction. "I need to get down into the sewers, but the Foot are blocking the manhole covers. What I need you guys to do is create a diversion so that I can slip past their defenses."

Leatherhead nodded. "Just tell us where, my friend."

I gave my second in command a grateful glance and he offered a wane smile.

My teammates were true to their word. They were able to create enough of a diversion to allow me to slip into the sewers unnoticed. Meanwhile, Raphael was getting worse.

By this point about forty minutes had passed. It would take me still another five to get back to the lair. Raphael was completely unresponsive. He'd stopped shaking and was making no sound or movement whatsoever. He looked dead. Panicked, I reached down with one finger and felt for a pulse, a sign, anything that he had not already…there! Just beneath my finger, the soft steady beat of a pulse. Barely there, but at least he was still with me.

I made it to the lair in three minutes instead of five and I burst in with no warning whatsoever. Donatello and Michelangelo were seated on the couch in the main room and they jumped up as soon as I came in. "LEONARDO! MASTER SPLINTER!"

The old rat and the eldest of the turtles came running out of the dojo. I turned my back on the two younger turtles and revealed Raphael's form cradled in my arms. Leo and Splinter both gasped with horror. I lay Raphael down gently and all of the Hamato family rushed forward. "Please. You have to save him. He's been poisoned. Shredder said it was a more potent form of Karai's venom. Within an hour of administering the subject dies. It's been almost fifty minutes, please! You have to save him!"

Leonardo immediately began to chant and his hands began to glow. I watched in fascination as he went on, but as soon as he pressed his hands to Raphael's plastron they stopped glowing. His eye-ridges furrowed. He tried again, only to have the same result. The blue masked turtle turned to his father with tears in his eyes. "Sensei, it isn't working!"

The old rat gently pushed his son aside. "I will try my son. It could be that you simply are not yet spiritually strong enough." Master Splinter began the chant, yet as soon as he pressed his hands to his son's frail body, they stopped glowing. After a few more tries Master Splinter pulled away, tears running down his cheeks. He pressed his eyes closed tightly as he tried to hide his devastation from his sons.

"…Father?" Leo asked slowly, unsure of what to do next. He approached his father and put a gentle hand on the old rat's shoulder. "We need to try it together, Sensei."

Master Splinter straightened and nodded. He would not lose hope. Not while there was still a chance. Together he and Leonardo began to chant, their voices echoing off the concrete walls. They joined hands and their hands began to glow twice as brightly. When they pressed them to Raphael's plastron the glow lingered, but as they attempted to conduct the healing energy into his body, something resisted and they found themselves unable to do anything other than heal some of his surface injuries.

The old rat took a step back looking ten years older than he had ten minutes ago. "There is nothing we can do, my sons. It would appear that your brother's time has come."

The eyes of all three turtle siblings widened and filled with tears.

"Sensei, you can't mean…" Leo began, his voice disbelieving.

Splinter refused to meet his sons' questioning stares and he closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "I suggest you say your goodbyes now, my children. Your brother is dying."

Those words struck something in the heart of the turtles. There was a moment of silence. We all had tears in our eyes.

I could only stare. First at Master Splinter and then down at Raphael. _No…he can't…he's only seventeen! He's barely started his life! It isn't fair!_ The next thing I knew I could feel tears running down my face. I reached down and stroked his cold shoulder gently. _Raphael…no…_

* * *

 **So how was it? Review Please! Should I continue? Yes? No? What do you guys think?**


	2. I will lift you up

**Poor Donnie! This made me cry so hard while I was writing it. Donnie's POV**

* * *

 **Ch. 2-I will lift you up**

My brothers have always called me pacifist. Technically, a pacifist is someone who believes that war and violence are unjustifiable, so that label doesn't really apply to me all that well. But my brothers never were ones for technicalities.

In case you're wondering, there is a point to this deliberation on my stance concerning violence. And the point is this: I am not a lover of violence. But about half an hour ago Slash barged in with a dying Raphael in his arms. And there was nothing I could do, nothing any of us could do to save him. I slammed my fist into Raph's punching bag with all my strength. I may not be a lover of violence…but I desperately want to kill something right now.

Or more accurately…someone. I want to kill each and every one of them, each and every one of those responsible. I want to turn the knife in their gut and watch them bleed. I want to hear them scream out in pain. I want them to hurt the way I'm hurting. The way Raphael was hurting. I want to put them through the same pain we're in.

But that wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. It would take a million of them to equal Raphael. Not enough. Even if I obliterated the entire Foot Clan it wouldn't be enough.

My heart clenched in pain and I collapsed, falling to my knees. _Raphael…_

Sure, I complained about his volume and his temper tantrums…but I loved Raphael. There was something between us, something deep and unspoken, a bond that never wore out and never faded. He had always been there for me. Always.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as memories began to flood my mind.

I'd been much smaller than my brothers when we were younger. Even smaller than Michelangelo. It wasn't until my growth spurt that I began to surpass all of my brothers height-wise. Of course, my very small stature meant that I couldn't do a lot of the things my brothers could…Like help myself to cookies from the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet.

I have no idea how old we were. I just know that this is one of the earliest memories I have of my brothers and myself. So I was probably around five, possibly even younger. Even so, I can see it as clearly as though it were yesterday.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I stood in the kitchen door and watched as Michelangelo pulled himself up onto the high kitchen counter. My younger brother then opened the cabinet door and proceeded to climb the shelves until he reached the top one. With a happy and mischievous giggle he grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth, then grabbed another and began to make his way down. My eyes lit up, thinking that the other cookie was for me, but as soon as Mikey got down, and had apparently finished the first cookie, the second was shoved into his mouth soon after. Since I had been standing slightly around the corner, my younger brother must not have seen me, because he gave no indication of knowing he was being watched. My shoulders drooped and I stared forlornly up at the top of the impossibly tall cabinet. There were tears in my eyes for a brief moment before they narrowed with determination. I was going to get a cookie. It didn't matter if I was small.

Back then, the lair didn't any chairs that we could stand on, so if I wanted to get up to the counter I'd have to do it myself. I jumped, and missed. In my own defense, the counters in the lair kitchen have always been taller than average, but back to the memory. I jumped again, with the same results, until finally, on the fourteenth try, I jumped and was able to grab onto the counter's edge. I began to pull myself up when suddenly the counter became too slippery and I lost my grip. I fell backwards and hit the floor with a quiet thud. And that was where my determination ran out.

Tears sprung up in the corners of my eyes and I glared up at the top shelf. One tear managed to escape and run down my face.

That was when he came.

Raphael took one look at me and one look up at the shelf. He frowned. Huh. Even when he was little his frown looked the same. I can still remember the way those neon green eyes of his softened as he wiped the tear from my cheek with his hand. "What happened, Donnie?"

"I was trying to get a cookie." I admitted to him softly. "I kept trying and trying and trying, but I'm just too little! And then I almost got up on the counter, but I fell!" The tears came back into my eyes and I looked down, ashamed that I couldn't even get up onto the counter.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground and placed on strong shoulders in our version of a piggy-back ride. Raph stood and moved over to the counter. "How's that?"

My face lit up with joy, as I was able to hoist myself easily up a few inches onto the counter surface from my brother's shoulders. I opened the cabinet just as Mikey had done and easily climbed up the shelves to reach the cookies. Holding two of the deliciously sweet snacks in one hand I carefully climbed down and Raph helped me back down from the counter. I pulled my immediate older brother into a tight hug of gratitude, which he reciprocated. "I love you, Raphie!" I crowed sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay Don." He said, gently pushing away from the hug. He turned to leave, but I tapped him on the shoulder and held the other cookie out to him. Raph looked at it for a few seconds before smiling. "Why don't you have it? I'm not hungry."

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes. _Raphael…you were such a good brother. A great brother…The best._

I…I can't…he can't be gone. He just can't be…

I didn't even get to say goodbye!

He was angry when he left. And to make it even worse we were throwing insults at him! He was throwing insults back, but still…

I turned to stare at the lab door. His body was in there. Laying on my table. We'd have to make arrangements for a burial at some point. But right now…he was in the lab.

Slowly I rose to my feet and began to take a few halting steps towards the door. I can feel my brothers' gazes on me, but I don't care. I opened the door and made my way over to his side. I heard the door close behind me and I dropped listlessly into the chair by my older brother's side. I gripped his hand in mine tightly, attempting all the while to ignore how cold and lifeless it felt.

"R-r-Raphie?" I said, my voice hoarse and weak. "I-I love you so much. I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry I couldn't d-do anything to save you. You were the b-b-best big b-brother ever." Then I couldn't help it. I broke down. "Please! Please don't be dead! Please, please, please, please…" I cried desperately. "RAPHIE!" I wailed, no longer holding back my tears.

My brothers burst into the room and pulled me away. I threw myself against Leonardo and he pulled me into a tight hug, whispering soft, meaningless words of comfort in my ear. Mikey came over and hugged me from the other side, sandwiching me between them. I looked up at Leonardo and belatedly realized that he, too, was crying profusely, as was Michelangelo if the light sobbing behind me was any indication. I have no idea how much time passed as we just stood there crying together. Hugs had always comforted me in the past, but this hug was brining nothing but pain. Pain and remorse. The only thing I could think about was how I'd give anything just to share one last hug with my hotheaded older brother.

It wasn't until I was halfway through it that I realized I was relaying every word of the cookie incident all those years ago to my brothers. When I finished they were both staring at me sadly, with tears in their eyes and running down their cheeks.

Leo whispered something so quiet that both Michelangelo and I had to strain our ears to hear it. "…my fault."

My eyes narrowed. "How is it your fault, Leo? You couldn't have known—"

"It doesn't matter whether or not I knew what was going to happen!" Leo bit back angrily. "I should have kept him here! I should have made him stay at home!"

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Yeah, make Raph stay in the lair? Like shell he would allow you to do that! Raph would have gone anyway!"

"Then I shouldn't have fought with him. I shouldn't have made him angry. Maybe he would have stayed if I hadn't—"

"Shut up Leo!"

Leo and I both turned shocked faces toward our little brother. Mikey sounded so aggressive. So…Raph.

"If Raph were here he wouldn't want you blaming yourself. In fact, he'd probably smack you for it! And you, Donnie! The last thing Raph would want would be for us to sit around sulking! If Raph were here—"

"But he isn't Mikey! Raph isn't here!" I yelled at him furiously. "Raph's gone!"

Mikey's eyes narrowed dangerously. And when he spoke his young voice was eerily smooth and quiet. "He isn't gone. He's right here." Mikey held his hand over his plastron where his heart was. There was a moment of silence as Mikey allowed that thought to sink in before he went on. "He's only truly dead when we stop remembering him."

Leo and I both pressed our hands to our plastrons as Mikey's words rang true. I glanced over at my brother's cold, lifeless body. _I won't forget you Raphael. I promise._

After a long period of silence, Leo spoke. "So what would Raph want us to do now?"

Mikey opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Beat down those responsible."

The air grew heavy as all three of our expressions darkened. I went on. "If one of us were in Raph's place, I know that he would not rest until justice was done. Shredder killed our brother. And he will pay dearly." My eyes were white as I walked over to where Raphael lay. I rested my hand over his softly and one, final tear ran down my cheek. "I will see justice done Raphael. I swear it."

* * *

 **Meanwhile up above, another plot unfolds…**

Slash had never taken the time to walk slowly through the city. But tonight…he found himself doing so. The giant mutant turtle felt rain on his face, only adding to the salty tears on his cheeks. He was still in shock. He couldn't believe that Raphael was…Slash looked down onto the street below and his fists clenched. _Look at them down there,_ he thought angrily, _look at how they go on with their lives, without even a care. Without even the slightest notion. How dare they! How dare they live happy lives, without a care in the world, while the greatest turtle I ever knew is dead! It isn't fair!_

 _It isn't...fair._ Tears and rain wet his mask. When he finally arrived back at his team's lair he found them all there waiting for him. They looked up expectantly as he entered. Slash couldn't bring himself to look them in the eye. The mutant turtle closed his eyes and more tears dripped down his cheeks.

Rockwell and Leatherhead stared at him in shock, even Pigeon Pete seemed to feel the gravity of the moment as silence spread over them.

"Raphael is d—" the word caught in Slash's throat. He couldn't. He just couldn't. He looked down and away from his friends' faces as he tried to push his way past them.

Rockwell moved aside, as did Pigeon Pete, but Leatherhead refused to budge. "Slash—" The alligator reached out and put a hand on Slash's shoulder. "You must not blame yourself, my friend."

Mutagen green eyes flashed as he glared at Leatherhead. "You weren't there! You didn't see what happened! He needed help! I didn't get there in time!"

Leatherhead maintained his strong grip on Slash's shoulder. "Then there was nothing you could have done."

Rockwell grabbed Pigeon Pete's wing and the bird mutant let out a loud squawk. Rockwell murmured. "We're just going to give you two a moment to talk through this. We'll be in the next room if you need us."

Once they were gone Slash jerked away and turned his back to his mutant alligator friend.

When the alligator spoke, his voice was soft and gravely. "I know that you and Raphael were close. But I have never really known how close, and now I am beginning to suspect you were closer than even I had first assumed."

Slash slowly turned to face Leatherhead. "I already told you that before I was mutated I was his pet turtle."

Leatherhead nodded.

"He found me in the sewers when he was only seven years old. He took care of me, protected me, and he loved me. He told me everything. I was his best friend, his confidant, I know everything there is to know about him. I know things, even his brothers never knew. I loved him too. He was my best friend, my brother. I hated to see him hurting. That was why I was so determined to get rid of his brothers. He'd told me so many things, so many ways that they'd hurt him and belittled him. I wouldn't stand for that. What I didn't realize was that in the long run, none of that stuff mattered to him. He loved his brothers and nothing they said or did was going to stop him from caring about them. And…even after I did all those horrible things to his brothers…he saved my life. That action changed my entire perspective of the world. And I realized that the quality I admired most about Raphael was his ability to forgive."

"The way you speak of him…I can tell that you cared very deeply."

"He was my first and best friend…and I was honored to call him brother." Slash stated quietly. Then his eyes narrowed his fists clenched and he growled. "I will kill Shredder for this!"

Leatherhead growled. "Going to war with the Foot would be foolish. We are too greatly outnumbered."

With a low snarl, Slash knew there was only one way to make Leatherhead understand this from his point of view. "How would you feel if it were Michelangelo that had been murdered by the Shredder before he could even turn eighteen?"

The mutant alligator's eyes went completely white at the thought and he had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down again. "I understand."

Slash nodded and stood, but a hand on his shoulder caught him and held him back.

"But do not think that I will let you go alone, my friend. We will all go together. We will avenge Raphael's death. I promise you that."

* * *

 **Review Please! How was it?**


	3. A Father's Love

**Oh, this chapter makes my heart clench in pain.**

* * *

 **Ch. 3-A Father's Love**

I sit in the center of the dojo with my legs crossed. The tears have subsided…for now. I had always hoped that I would never be faced with this situation. I had hoped that my sons would outlive me. I suppose that in my heart I had always known the dangers. I had always feared this day would come. That even now, after all these years, death would continue to haunt me. But even though I had acknowledged the possibility, I swore to myself that I would not allow it happen.

Yet it has. My son is gone. My second child. My heart aches constantly. Raphael was my fire, my strength, my determination.

As the tears began anew I stood, knowing that I would not be able to meditate any further. I glanced over at the picture on the shelf: the one of me, Tang Shen, and Miwa. It all came flooding back, the pain, the tears.

But this time it hurt even more. I had raised Raphael. I watched him play with his brothers as a toddler. I smiled as he held onto my robes and trailed after me wherever I went. I coddled him when he was upset. I held him close to my heart, the same as I did his brothers.

And now he is gone. His bright, beautiful flame snuffed out roughly by Shredder.

I keened and fell to my knees. Raphael's loss has left me hollow. Part of my heart has been ripped out mercilessly as Shredder took yet another child from me. More tears wet my face. _Oh, Raphael, I know that you are gone, but you will never be forgotten, not by me, not by your brothers. We will forever carry your strength with us._

Slowly I stood and proceeded to the lab where Raphael's body lay. Fresh tears gathered as I stared at his still and pale form. I sat in the chair beside his body and ran a soft hand across his forehead and down the side of his face. "Raphael…" I wept softly my tears falling and dripping down his rigid features. "My son…I will always love you. I know that you have moved beyond this world…I am sorry there was nothing I could do to save you. Oh, my little child, I fear that this loss will destroy me. I had hoped that it would be the four of you who out-lived me. But…it was not to be." My hand stroked his cheek softly. "I will never forget you, my child. I know that you will forever walk beside us. You will always be a part of me."

More torrents of tears flooded my face. "And though I did not say it to you before, I hope that you can hear my words." I bit back the urge to wail in grief. "I was so very proud of you, my son. So incredibly proud of the turtle you had become. I was blessed to have had you in my life, Raphael. I will miss you more than you can imagine. This is not goodbye, little one, I promise you that. I will see you again. I swear your death will not be in vain." I choked out before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. With that final farewell, I jumped to my feet and turned toward the lab door, only to stop short.

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo all stood in the doorway, staring at me, their expressions soft and pained. I pushed my way past them and exited the lab. I could feel the three of them trailing behind me slowly. As soon as we were all in the main room, I turned to them. "Is there something you needed, my sons?" I asked levelly. I had no doubt that the three of them had heard what I'd said and I know that I must look rather haggard. With long tear streaks running down my cheeks and matting my fur, that was hardly a surprise. Michelangelo frowned sadly at me, small tears springing up in the corner of his eyes. Tentatively, the youngest took a few steps forward and shuffled his feet. I rolled my shoulders back and left myself open in invitation. As expected, my youngest son barreled into me full force and nearly knocked me off my feet.

I held Michelangelo close to my chest as he sobbed, and within seconds, I found two more teenage turtles clinging to my robes. I tried comforting them to the best of my ability, but pretty soon I, too, was crying as I pressed my remaining sons close. I do not think they realized that they were comforting me as much as I was comforting them.

Finally, after a long period of sobbing, Leonardo and Donatello pulled away. Michelangelo was still clinging to me desperately and I did my best to ease his pain. Even though I knew I could not succeed. I had lost a son, and the turtles have lost a brother. That kind of pain will not fade easily.

I glanced over at Leonardo as he cleared his throat loudly. "Sensei—" For whatever reason, Leonardo seemed to be having trouble finding the right words. But finally, he went on, "Father…please, let us go after Shredder."

I stumbled backwards in shock for a moment before my eyes narrowed. "Absolutely not!"

"That bastard killed my brother! And I am not about to stand by and let him get away with that!" Leonardo shouted, his fists clenching angrily.

I shuffled towards him and placed a calming hand on his strong shoulder. "I cannot allow you to go, my son. Please, I beg of you, heed my orders. I will not lose any more of you to the Shredder."

His dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously at me. I immediately sensed something snapping inside of my eldest son. Leonardo had always been especially protective of Raphael for the simpler fact that he was the red-masked turtle's only older brother. Raphael's death has derailed him. I can see in his eyes that he hungers for revenge, and that worries me. He has lost his ability to be rational. He is acting simply on impulse, on emotion, like Raphael.

Leonardo glares at me as he growls, "You said you wouldn't let his death be in vain. And yet you're just going to sit here, while Shredder's out there?!"

I shook my head. "No, my son. I cannot allow Shredder to get away with this. I promise you Leonardo, Oroku Saki will pay very deeply for your brother's death. I said his death wouldn't be in vain and I meant it. I will see to it that Saki dies at my hand for murdering my child. But I will not allow you and your brothers to risk yourselves further by accompanying me."

All three turtles stared wide-eyed as they realized what I was saying.

Finally Donatello spoke first, his voice soft and hushed. "But Sensei…if you go alone…even if you defeat Shredder…his henchmen will kill you."

I looked down, not wanting to face their gaze. "It is a small price to pay for your safety and for your brother's peace."

"Father no…" Michelangelo whimpered.

I smiled endearingly at him and cupped his face softly. "Hush little one. I have made my decision." I pulled them close to me yet again into a tight embrace. "I love you all, my sons."

I kissed each of them on the forehead, lovingly, as I had done when they were children. "So much." Then softly, I added beneath my breath, "…more than life itself."

* * *

 **Well? Did it make you cry? Was it emotional enough? Believable?**


	4. Failure is Not Tolerated

**It's taken me a while to get back to work on this project. Sorry for the rather long, and unintentional hiatus. I hope that you guys will forgive me for that. I have officially learned that handling six ongoing stories at once is too much. Now that I've narrowed it down to four, I'm going to try and do better.**

 **I hope to get this done before I go back to school, but I'm gonna be real busy these next two weeks. After that I have a free week where I hope to get a little work done and then it's time to go back to school. Anyway, if it isn't done before I get back to school, I intend to complete it not long after. This story was never intended to be particularly long.**

 **So, yeah. Hope you enjoy! I apologize again for the long wait!**

* * *

 **Ch. 4-Failure is Not Tolerated**

The Stockmanfly sat in his lab at Shredder's headquarters, performing some intricate tests on the venom derivative he'd created. About an hour ago he had injected a rat with the poison. Said rat was now dead, but…there were still tiny blips ghosting across his life monitors. The more Baxter examined it, the more he began to suspect that the rat wasn't actually dead, rather, only seemingly so. Using the poison as a base, Baxter managed to undo what he had done and created an anti-venom. Curious, the half-man-half-fly injected the anti-venom into his test subject and watched in fascination as all signs of life disappeared for a few moments before returning full force. Within an hour of injection, the test subject was once again alive and well.

But that meant…if the turtles somehow came up with the same anti-venom…they'd be able to revive their supposedly dead brother! Slowly, the fly buzzed his way to the throne room.

"Mazzzter Shredder."

"What do you want, Stockman?" The walking can-opener growled.

"I have found out something interesting about the death serum I created. The first injection does not really kill the victim, but induces a death-like state. If given anti-venom within three days of being poisoned, life can be restored."

"WHAT?!" The Shredder yelled, enraged. "Then the turtle is not actually dead."

"Not yet sir. I'm afraid Raphael is merely in a state of suspended animation."

"STOCKMAN!"

* * *

The lair was dark. A lone turtle, his white eyes narrowed with focus, crept silently down the hall, carefully glancing about to make sure the coast was clear. With every ounce of ninja stealth his father had ingrained in him, he made it to the little pool of water that led out into the sewers. He glanced back over his shoulder at the hallway and the home he had known for so long.

"I'm sorry Father," he whispered, "but I will avenge my brother."

He lowered himself into the water and swam away. On the other side, he stretched to his full height and pressed warily against the tunnel wall, making sure the coast was clear.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

He froze mid-step. Turning around was pointless. He knew what he would find. Being caught in the act was always disappointing, especially for a trained ninja. To be fair, though, Donnie was a ninja, too.

"Go home," he ordered.

"No."

Leo sighed. His head dropped to his chest. If there was one thing they all had in common, it was stubbornness.

"No way you're going without us."

That made Leo turn around. His ire fell on Donatello. "You brought Mikey?! Donnie—"

"It isn't Donnie's fault, bro. I got him."

Leo's muscles tensed and his fists tightened. "You two: stay here. I'm going alone."

"And what will that accomplish? Put you in a coma for three months like last time. How is that going to help anybody?" Don's hands were quaking.

"I'm going to avenge my brother."

Mikey's face softened. "Leo, you know what Sensei says about revenge."

Leo turned his back on them. "Then call it justice."

"Only if we ensure propriety."

Leo shook his head. "No. I won't allow you to come."

"Then we'll follow of our own volition." Don stated, determinately.

"No, you won't." Leo growled.

"You will if you don't want Master Splinter to find out."

"That's blackmail."

"Of course." Mikey smiled.

Leo's shoulders loosened. He stared reluctantly back at his two younger siblings. "I already lost one little brother—"

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other and nodded. Mikey stepped forward and put a hand on Leo's shoulder. His smile was gone. Leo marveled at how mature the youngest seemed.

"And we already lost one of our big brothers." Mikey said, sadly.

Don frowned. "Did it ever occur to you that we're just as afraid of losing you, Fearless?"

The nickname boomed through the tunnels, leaving silence in its wake.

"Donnie, don't—"

"It was never meant to be an insult, Leo. Raph might have made it seem that way, but it wasn't. I think he was trying to remind you that you don't always have to be. You aren't fearless. You don't need to pretend in order to convince us."

"No," Leo sighed. His hands fell to his sides, "but you aren't the ones who need convincing."

"Raph knew, didn't he, Leo?"

His blue eyes watering, Leo turned away. Mikey wrapped in a backwards hug, as Don continued.

"Your worst enemy isn't Shredder, or the Triceratons, or the Kraang, or any of them. It's you."

"And?" Leo asked, stoically.

"And now I'm beginning to wonder whether your fights with Raph were really fights at all." Don waited for a response, but got none, so he went on. "I've been observing your behavior, Leo. I think you and Raph were much more similar than you appeared to be. All of those fights you had, all those conflicts that started over the smallest things, I think those gave you the emotional outlet you needed to effectively lead this team. Now that Raph is gone, I think Mikey would agree with me in saying that you've been…growing increasingly aggressive and emotionally unstable."

"My brother was murdered. Raph died because I started that fight, Donnie! He's dead because—"

"You know as well as Mikey and I do that Raph had been pushing at our patience all week. And if it's your fault for fighting with him, then I think we can all agree that Mikey and I are just as guilty as you are. The last time we saw him we all said things. I know we all regret them, Leo."

"I wish I could have hugged him. I-I wish I could have said goodbye."

Donnie finally joined Michelangelo and wrapped his arms around his brothers. He pressed his face against their shoulders to hide his tears.

"We all do, big bro. We all do." Mikey choked out, a few tears running down his cheeks.

Leo straightened. The whites of his eyes were red from lack of sleep, his muscles ached and his chest was heavy, but he wouldn't let anything hold him back. "We can't allow our Father to die for us."

Mikey and Don peeled out of the hug and nodded solemnly.

"We're with you all the way, big brother."

Leo turned his back to them. His hand reached subtly down to his belt.

"Promise me one thing," Leo whispered, looking back over his shoulder at his younger siblings.

The purple and orange-masked turtles looked briefly at each other, turned back to Leo, and nodded.

"Forgive me," Leo said.

Before they could ask what he meant, a smoke bomb burst at their feet.

"Leo—d-don't—"

A hacking cough chopped the end off the sentence and Donnie fell to his knees.

Mikey coughed just as loudly. "D-Don," he coughed, "What—this stuff?" at the end of the question, the youngest turtle collapsed and his eyes closed.

Donnie, too, collapsed and rolled onto his carapace. He coughed again, his eyes watering a little. As they started to droop, the answer flashed through his mind: _knockout gas._

* * *

"You know that we cannot defeat the Shredder. This mission is madness, Slash!"

"If you won't go in with me, I'll do it alone." Slash said. He glared at his second-in-command. "Maybe you're happy letting Raphael's death go unanswered, but I won't just stand by and let Shredder get away with murder."

"What do you expect to gain, my friend? Killing Shredder will not bring back Raphael. And we are not powerful enough to face the entire Foot army on our own."

Slash closed his eyes.

Leatherhead went on, "I know it is not my place to speak of what Raphael was like. I am well aware that you were closer to him than anyone else, but I believe I am right in saying that what Raphael valued most was the safety and welfare of his brothers."

"So?"

"If you go charging into Shredder's lair and get defeated, imagine the effect it could have on the turtles. Shredder could use you to get to them. Your capture would put us all in more danger. I don't think Raphael would be very pleased by that."

Slash closed his eyes and two tiny tears raced down his cheeks. He wiped them away.

"You're right," he finally conceded. "But I have to do something."

Leatherhead watched his leader pace down the length of their lair.

Slash turned and paced back up repeatedly saying, "I have to do something."

"We can."

All eyes rose to the mutant standing in the doorway.

"We can destroy the rest of that poison and any research on it to make sure this never happens again," said Doctor Rockwell.

Slash's fists tightened. His eyes slid questioningly over to Leatherhead.

The alligator mutant's mouth closed and he thought about it. Staring at Slash's face, Leatherhead's mind wandered. Slash hadn't slept in days and when he did, Leatherhead knew his mind was plagued by the memory of what happened. Sometimes the turtle even woke up with tears on his cheeks, but Leatherhead and the other Mighty Mutanimals knew better than to mention them or Raphael. Leatherhead wasn't in his friend's position, but he could only imagine how much pain and guilt Slash felt. If such a fate had befallen Michelangelo, Leatherhead doubted that even his friends would be able to stop him. That thought settled any doubts in Leatherhead's mind. Something had to be done.

Leatherhead nodded his consent.

Relief washed over Slash and he sent his second-in-command a grateful nod before he turned back to Rockwell.

The monkey mutant crossed his legs and made himself comfortable.

"Recommendations?" Slash asked.

"On our previous visits to Foot Headquarters have been mostly focused on the central and western sections of the building," said Rockwell. "It is my belief that the research facilities are located somewhere along the eastern portions."

"I say we avoid the throne room," Leatherhead said. He scraped his tail against the floor.

Rockwell's hand flew up to the sides of his head and he groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!"

Slash grinned a little. "Leave 'im alone, Rock. It's an instinctive indication of annoyance."

Rockwell sighed and shook it off.

"Is there any to get in the east side of the building without going through the main entrance?" Slash asked, dutifully getting them back on track. He and Leatherhead stared expectantly at Rockwell.

Rockwell crossed his arms over his chest. "Do I look like a member of the Foot Clan to you? Why don't you go tie one up and ask him?"

The black-masked turtle smiled. "Good idea. I could use a little exercise."

Leatherhead was pleased to see Slash back in good spirits, but before the turtle did anything rash…

"Slash, perhaps we should contact the turtles first. They might join—"

"No. Not a word to the turtles from any of you. We aren't bringing them into this. We keep the plan to ourselves."

"Plan? You guys are planning without me?"

Feathers drifted down around them as their fourth member came flapping into the room. Pete did not look pleased.

"You guys did it again!" He whined. "I'm so vexed and miffed right now!"

Rockwell's eyebrows rose to the top of his forehead. "Vexed and miffed?" He echoed, incredulously.

Pigeon Pete went on, without pause. "You guys never let me in on the planning."

"Pete—" Slash put up his hands, trying to placate the pigeon. "It's just that your skills are more useful in other areas."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh—that's what you always say. I'm so not telling you guys what I overheard at Shredder's place."

"You went to Shredder's lair alone!"

Pete rolled his eyes. "C'mon, it's not like anyone saw me. Nobody notices pigeons." He scratched the back of his head. "Besides, I wasn't really planning to go there. I was looking for bread, but then I saw some of my pigeon buddies flying away from the old church and I thought I'd check it out."

Rockwell raised an eyebrow. "In case they had bread?" He asked.

Pigeon Pete crossed his arms and shook his head. "No!"

Slash, Leatherhead, and Rockwell just stared flatly at him.

"Fine, I won't tell you."

Slash's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay," Pete gave up. "Shredder was shouting at that bug guy who tried to eat me that one time."

"Stockmanfly?" Leatherhead asked.

Pete nodded. "Yeah, that guy. Anyway, he said that Raphael was in a state of 'suspenseful animation' or something like that."

The other Mutanimals looked at each other.

"You mean 'suspended animation'?" Rockwell asked. His eyebrows furrowed. "Why would he say that?"

"Why not?" Leatherhead jumped in.

Slash understood. "Suspended animation is like—"

"—the temporary cessation of most vital bodily functions," Rockwell supplied. He floated over to the computer and started typing at lightning speed.

"But…" Slash's voice dropped off. A flicker of hope rose up from his heart, but his head refused to accept it. "Doesn't that mean—"

Rockwell ignored his leader and asked Pete, "And how did Shredder react to this information?"

"Oh, he was mad. He yelled so loud that I fell off the window ledge," Pete said.

They all looked at each other.

"Rockwell, you really think they're might be a chance—"

"I need to examine the body."

Leatherhead closed his eyes. "Then we must get to the turtles."

"Let's hope we're not already too late," said Rockwell.

"What do you mean?" Slash asked.

"Don't you realize that you might not be the only one wanting revenge? Despite your reluctance to involve them in our plan, it's highly probable the turtles have already formulated one of their own."

As usual, Rockwell was right. They had to reach the turtles before—

 _Raphael would never forgive himself if something happened to his brothers while he was out,_ Slash thought. His eyes narrowed. He turned to his team with a determined look they knew well.

"No time to waste. Mighty Mutanimals, let's move."

* * *

 **How was it? Review please!**


	5. Dead Inside

**So sorry I haven't been able to get on this, guys. I'm doing the best I can with all my school work and clubs and things. I know you guys have been really anxious for this, so here's the next chapter. Probably only one or two more chapters to go! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 5-Dead Inside**

 _Pfft. You're an idiot. If I died tomorrow, I hope you'd lock yourself in the dojo and meditate for three days straight._

It was a morbid statement, as occasionally escaped Raphael. It had made Leonardo so uncomfortable he had not answered. Now, it echoed in his mind.

Raph…

 _Lock yourself in the dojo and meditate three days straight…_

Leo screwed his eyes shut, clenched his fists, and took a deep breath. Slowly, he looked up. "I'm sorry, brother. I have to do this."

He continued down the sewer tunnels, slowing a little. Glancing down at his reflection in the sewer water, he started. It was Raphael's face: stern and disapproving. He sighed.

"I know, you're mad at me, but I can't let Father sacrifice himself for us. I won't lose any more of my little brothers."

He could practically hear his brother's reply:

 _Getting yourself killed won't help anyone._

"I have to do something."

 _Comfort our brothers. Support them. They need you—_

 _"_ You were always better at that than I was."

 _Liar._

"He killed you. He took you from us."

The imaginary image of Raphael's eyes narrowed.

 _There's nothing you can do about that now._

"He deserves to die."

 _Not your call._

"He fractured my family!" Leo shouted, the echo traveling down the tunnels.

 _And? Still not your call. You're better than this._

"Better than what? You?"

 _Yes! Stop acting like me and think about you!_

"He killed you!"

 _Think about our brothers!_

Leonardo kicked the water and dispelled the image, his heart breaking inside. He shook it off, told himself it was all his imagination. Still, as he stalked through the sewers, he muttered, "I am."

* * *

Slash and the Mighty Mutanimals burst into the turtle lair sans preamble. They looked around. The turtles were nowhere to be seen. Slash's pulse quickened. If they weren't here then where…

"Slash," a deep, mature voice greeted.

They whirled around to face Master Splinter. Slash nodded respectfully to the old rat.

"Where are my sons?"

Concern twisted Slash's face. "I was hoping you would know."

Splinter's tail flicked and his ears twitched. The action made Slash squirm. Obviously, the ninja master was concerned. Where could the turtles have gone? Why wouldn't they tell Splinter?

There were plenty of possible outcomes, and the most probable of them sent a frost breath down Slash's carapace.

Straightening powerfully, Splinter stroked his beard. "I should have gone sooner. I feared something like this would occur."

"Gone sooner? What do you mean, Master Splinter?" Slash asked kneeling in front of Raphael's Sensei, trying to think of the best way to tell him that his son might not be dead.

"Raphael's death proved to me that Shredder will stop at nothing. I fear the only way to save my sons is to—"

He didn't get any further, for two turtle-teenagers stumbled in the door, coughing and breathing heavily. Leatherhead and Rockwell rushed to their aid and seated them gently on the couch.

"My sons!" Splinter exclaimed, reaching for them tenderly. He brushed his paw over Donatello's shoulder. Confident that the purple-masked turtle was alright, he dashed over to his youngest. He rubbed Michelangelo's head, affectionately and sighed in relief. Satisfied they were both whole, his face stiffened and his tail swished side to side a few times, uneasily. His voice sounded ghostly as he murmured, "Where is Leonardo?"

At the sound of their older brother's name, both younger turtles' heads shot up, eyes panicked and tearful.

"He's going after Shredder, Sensei." Donatello gasped.

Dread shook the entirety of Splinter's tired frame. Ice crept into Slash's joints. The old wounds of regret bled anew, torn open by this latest development. Leonardo…gone. Slash grimaced. He'd thought Leo was smarter than that. Of all the brothers, it was not Leo whom he'd expected to go after Shredder without concern of the consequences. Leo was too uptight, too grounded in the family welfare.

But hadn't Raph said Leo did stupid things sometimes? Blinded by honor and responsibility. Yep. That sounded like Leonardo. Dammit. He should have seen this coming. If only he'd thought of it sooner. He was too caught up in his damn cloud of self-deprecation that he—

"My friend, we need a plan." Leatherhead growled.

They were all looking at him, now. Of course. With their leader running AWOL…

Slash looked at the turtles, who were still breathing rather heavily and seemed groggy. He turned to Rockwell, pointedly. The psychic monkey mutant understood the context of the glance.

"They're in no condition to fight. Whatever they've breathed in, it's going to affect them for the next half hour or so."

He weighed his options and chose one, easily. He looked at Splinter. "Keep them here and out of danger. We'll go after Leonardo. Besides, we have some—" he tried to think of a way to say it that would make them understand. There was a chance, but only a slim chance. He couldn't give them false hope. Not after all they'd been through. He bit his tongue and swallowed tightly. "—business to attend to there ourselves." The next thing he knew, he was letting out a little white lie, "The data on the poison Shredder created must be destroyed."

Ears falling back against his head, Splinter nodded. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. When he opened them again, Slash was stunned to see some moisture at the corners.

"Please. Bring him back alive."

Slash nodded grave assent and signaled the Mutanimals to move out. They left. Slash looked back over his shoulder and said, "I failed Raphael. I won't fail again."

A gentle paw on his carapace made him still.

"My son never blamed you for the things you did, Slash. He would not blame you now."

"Maybe not. But I owe him this much."

* * *

When they reached the sewers near Shredder's lair, Slash gathered the Mutanimals together.

"Leatherhead, Rockwell, head for Stickmen's laboratories."

They looked at him quizzically. "What about you?"

"I'm going to stop Leonardo before he does something stupid."

They nodded and raced off. He considered his entrance. Personally, he would head for the rooftops, go in from above, but Leo wouldn't consider that option. It was risky. Not the type of approach to take for someone who didn't want to be easily noticed. They'd done it before and would no doubt do it again, but Leo would want to take old Shred-head completely off guard this time.

Catching Shredder's henchmen off guard wasn't easy.

He'd been in and out of this place enough to know that much. Leo would go for an indirect entrance. Ducking into a shadowy alleyway, Slash climbed a fire escape and hopped on a nearby building. Silently he crept around the building. His sharp eyes scraped every corner and shadowy landing of the old church. Finally, he found it: a small window on the west side, close to the throne room, but not a direct inlet. That had to be the way Leonardo had gone. The window had been cut open, just large enough for a turtle to squeeze through. Of course.

Slash rolled his eyes. He couldn't fit through that window. He'd have to find another way in and cut the turtle off, if at all possible.

* * *

Leonardo's katana glinted in the dim light as he crouched in the rafters. The ground below was clear. The room was empty. His sense on full alert, Leo jumped to the floor. His famous self control and composure had completely gone. His eyes were white with fury. His shoulders pitched forward with rage. He wanted to sink his blades into something. He wanted to inflict pain.

He peered soullessly down the shadowy hall. One hundred meters between him and Raphael's murderer.

Suddenly, as he inched down that foreboding, grey tunnel, Leo was struck by an unexpected bout of fear. What if he didn't succeed? What if Shredder knew he'd come alone? He'd left Mikey and Don in the sewers, unprotected. He imagined the looks of terror and despair on his little brothers faces should he share the same fate as Raphael. He saw Raph's face. Weary and disappointed.

And nothing mattered anymore.

All the tears, all the anguish, all the anger…it was gone. Shredder didn't deserve to see the pain he'd inflicted upon Leo and his family. He was empty. Completely empty. Nothing else mattered anymore. Raphael was dead and Leo was numb. He was dead inside.

Do it now. While numbness lasts.

With a deep breath, Leonardo drew his shoulders back and lifted his head. The tips of his swords hovered inches off the ground as he practically floated down the hallway.

But just as he was about to cross the threshold of Shredder's throne room, he was startled when a large hand wrapped around his arm and squeezed tightly. He lashed out, his swords accurate as ever.

Leo's blank eyes rose to meet his adversary's and apathy dulled briefly to allow a simple flash of cold anger.

"Let go."

Slash shook his head. "I can't do that."

"I'll hurt you if you don't."

The feral tone made Slash's blood run cold. It wasn't an idle threat.

Slash had spent most of his life living with the turtles. He had seen each and every one of them, at one point or other, fully enraged, particularly Leonardo and Raphael. Leo went into a protective rage more often than some might think just by looking at him, but Slash had never seen Leo like this.

The bigger mutant turtle steeled himself.

"I still can't do it," he said.

Leo's swords lifted.

"The Mutanimals are in Baxton Stankman's lab."

The comment had its desired affect: it made Leonardo stall and lower his swords in confusion.

"Why?"

Slash looked down, briefly, before answering. He looked Leo directly in the eyes. "There's a possibility that Raphael is not dead but in a state of suspended animation."

CLANG! Leo's grip on his katanas had gone slack. He was left dumbstruck for a few moments. He opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Slash scooped up his katanas and yanked him back down the hall, twisting down a few side passages, leading the way out. Leo took the katanas that were thrust at him and sheathed them. A flicker of hope stabbed his aching heart. He let himself be led away by the larger turtle.

If there was even a chance…

Once outside Shredder's lair, he turned on Slash, unwilling to wait in suspense any longer.

"Explain. Now."

"We won't know for certain until—"

Leo shook his head and took an imposing step forward. "No. Details."

"Pete overheard Shredder shouting at Blister Stockboy. Something about Raphael not being dead and suspended animation. Won't know anything more until Rockwell and the others rendezvous and report."

Alarms went off. Commotion could be heard. Slash lifted his mace and Leo whipped out his swords. They looked at each other. They roof-hopped to where they could get a better view. Two giant figures came crashing through a wall into the alley. Slash's eyes narrowed.

Leatherhead and Rahzar. Behind them, Rockwell rushed out, screeching, followed by Pigeon Pete, pursued by Fishface and Tigerclaw.

Leo and Slash jumped to their aid. Leo locked blades with Tigerclaw.

Slash tacked Fishface and gave him a mace to the face. He turned to Rockwell, his eyes flashing inquiringly.

Rockwell nodded assent. "We got everything we came for, though I haven't been able to analyze it."

Nodding, Slash called out to Leo. "They got the data."

With a feral battle cry, Leo back-flipped and took out Rahzar with a solid kick. "Then let's go," he said.

Humming in agreement, Slash turned to lead the way. He didn't see the blow coming until it was too late.

"LOOK OUT!" Leo shouted, shielding the Mighty Mutanimal's backs from Tigerclaw's charge.

Tigerclaw struck his mark.

"AAAAH!" Leo cried. His body fell to the ground like a sack of coal.

Slash looked back over his shoulder as soon as Leo shouted. His eyes widened. Words echoed in his mind:

 _Bring him home safe._

No! He couldn't let them down again! Couldn't fail the loyalty to his best friend again. He flew at the growling Tiger Mutant in a rage. He pummeled the kitty-cat into the ground, swung back around and scooped up the inert mutant turtle. Someone—Leatherhead or Rockwell, he wasn't sure—threw a smoke bomb down and they vanished.

Determined not to let his friends down again, Slash raced back to the turtle lair as fast as he could hoping with all his heart that they could save Raphael and that Leonardo would be alright.

* * *

 **Review Please! How was it?**


	6. Charge of the Light Brigade

**So there's some poetry in this chapter. Poetry, which is clearly not mine.**

 **Credit where credit is due, the poem used in this chapter (hence the chapter name) is by Alfred Lord Tennyson.**

 **While writing this, a line of poetry started bouncing around in my head. I do not quote the whole thing, just the pieces I found most fitting. The other small bit of poetry is mine (you'll know because I'm not much of a poet). Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 6-Charge of the Light Brigade**

He had to squint under the harsh gray light. Why was it so bright?

Whoa! He threw his arms up to protect his face when a powerful gust of air flung him back. It did little to aid him. The eerie wind lifted him clean off the ground. He summersaulted over and over—arms flailing—grabbing at nothing.

For a few seconds he hung midair before abruptly realizing that the whipping winds were dying out.

"Ooh-ah-mpf!" he exclaimed, landing on his shell. Sitting up and rubbing his head, he looked around.

It was all so unbearably bright. Where the shell was he? What about the Mutanimals? Had they gotten away? Had he been captured by Shredder?

What about Raph? Slash had said…but what had he meant? Was there really a chance? Could Raph be alive?

Leo stood, brushed himself off, and set out to find some answers. He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. He gasped. He was atop a giant dune—a dune of fine, soft sand that reflected the harsh light like a foggy mirror. There were three such dunes, sloping down like mountains to a great valley. Spiraling down into the basin like a giant sift. Down in the gulf stood a precarious little village of black tile and bright red rock.

He didn't like the look of that place. It looked like one of those ancient digs he'd seen on television in those archeological programs Don liked to watch. The village was unnatural, like it oughtn't to be there—like the desert could swallow it back up again at any moment. He shouldn't go down there, but—

There was something. Leo couldn't quite put his finger on it, but his instincts were acting up again. There was something down there that he needed to see. At the same time, he was arrested by a jolt of foreboding.

 _Into the valley of death…_

No. He shook his head. This was no time for poetry, he told himself. He reached back for his katanas and spun around a few times when he realized they were gone. What the—

Great, he thought, rolling his eyes.

On high alert, he edged down the slippery slope, feeling the tickle of the sand between his toes, a sensation that was strange and hard to get used to, Leo pressed forward. Closer and closer to the dark center…

 _"Half a league, half a league,_

 _Half a league onward_

 _All in the valley of death,"_ he muttered under his breath.

Master Splinter was never remiss when it came to their general education, but each of his turtle sons had a keen appreciation of art and literature, since they were two of the rat's favorite subjects.

Michelangelo was the arty one of the family. Donnie's genius manifested itself in all areas. Leo had fallen in love with classic literature, Japanese and otherwise. Oddly enough, Raphael's interest had fallen into more contemporary works.

 _"Boldly they rode and well,_

 _Into the Jaws of Death,_

 _Into the mouth of Hell,"_ Leo whispered, distractedly. He knew that he'd jumped quite a bit, but he couldn't remember much of the verses. It had been years since he'd read any Tennyson. Not one of his favorite poets. Classic—yes—but not his style. This particular piece, he knew, was one of Raph's favorites.

Raph always seemed to enjoy pieces with dark subject matter.

A small grin flickered at the corner of Leo's mouth, "Seriously twisted," he reminisced affectionately. How oddly happy that comment had made his brother.

Raph…

The, by now, familiar ache settled in. Miss you so much, Leo thought; hoping Raph would hear it somehow.

Almost in answer, the wind howled back to life. Leo sprinted down the sandy slope as fast as he could. Sand battered him from all sides. He couldn't see a thing. Slowly he perceived a building in front of him. He felt for a door and flung himself inside, slamming it closed behind him.

 _"Forward the Light Brigade!_

 _Charge for guns,' he said:_

 _Into the valley of Death"_

Leo whirled around and shrank back. It was a hideously twisted creature. It stooped like a hunchback. Its arms were different lengths, warped and twisted like soft green taffy. It was made of bubbling, green goo. It went on, its voice airy and high pitched, just the way Leo thought a wraith or spectre ought to sound. Like nails on a chalkboard, awful, inhuman screeching.

 _"Rode the six hundred."_

Leo's hands shook. "W-What are you?" The thing stepped forward. Leo dropped into a ready stance, "Don't come any closer."

"My purpose is not to harm," It wailed. There was brief pause. It tilted its gloppy, misshapen head to one side. Its bright yellow eyes seemed to glow even brighter. "Unless you desire to harm the Master." It seemed panicked, about to attack.

Leo tossed up his hands. "I will not harm your Master. I promise."

The creature relaxed. Sensing no ill intentions, Leo slid a little closer. "What are you? Do you have a name?"

"I am a Goolem."

Leo raised an eyeridge. "Huh. Like a golem, but of goo." He got the impression that Goolem was pleased.

"Yes. The Master cast me in his own image."

Suddenly the room around them creaked ominously. The ground shook. Goolem grabbed Leonardo and led him to the back wall, opening a door to a low tunnel.

"Come, quickly."

Apprehensively, Leo crouched down and followed, not long after, the tunnel widened out and he could straighten up.

"What is this place?" Leo asked, awed, as he looked around. The walls were covered in patterns. Some were carved with turtle-shell-esque tessellations. Some were stamped with three-fingered handprints. At one point there was even a painting of a twisted figure that looked a lot like Goolem.

The answer Leo received was not, he thought, a direct reply:

" _Theirs not to make reply,_

 _Theirs not to reason why,_

 _Theirs but to do and die—"_

 _"Into the valley of Death_

 _Rode the six hundred,"_ Leo finished. An odd moment of peace settled between them. They wandered further down the tunnel.

Finally, Leo broke the silence, "I want to meet your Master."

"The Master's true form sees no one."

"I want to get out of here."

"The Master will not want to see you."

Leo closed his mouth with an audible click. He wasn't gaining any ground. He'd have to try another way. He glanced up at the walls. They were cracked and faded in several places. Some sand fell down on his head and a bit of stone ceiling chipped off. He gasped.

"What's happened to this place?"

"The Master's strength is gone. The great structure was meant to free him, but life-force wanes, and now it crumbles."

"The Master is fond of poetry?" Leo asked, perplexed, trying to make sense of a world that made none.

"Master's interests are many."

"Maybe if you take me to him, I can recite him something."

Goolem shook his head. "Master does not enjoy your type of poetry. About peace and finding centers, and flowering things."

Leo's eye-ridges lowered. "How do you know about me?"

Leo stared into Goolem's fiery yellow eyes. He gasped. They burned yellow like the eyes of the jack-o-lantern lamp in Raph's room. The short, dark green frame, that twisted, misshapen form, so strange yet so…the face. The face!

"Raph?"

Goolem looked surprised. "That name…" The twisted face bent even more out of shape. "Then you are here to harm the Master!" He exclaimed sounding both hurt and angry.

"No!" Leo shouted, throwing up his hands. "Please! I am a friend of your Master's! Take me to him!"

"No, you are the one he warned would come! He does not wish you to! He does not want you here! Go! Now! Leave!"

Leo was drowning in confusion. "What? I don't understand."

Turning his back on the turtle, Goolem murmured, "I will take you to the exit."

"No!" Leo said, pouncing on the odd creature. "You will take me to my brother!" He demanded fiercely.

Wailing so loudly that it hurt Leo's ears, Goolem threw the turtle off. "It is too late to stop the happenings."

Leo's shoulders fell. "Just take me to him."

Goolem's head lifted, tilted on one side like a dog listening to noises too high pitched for human ears. The glowing yellow eyes burned brighter. They slid slowly onto Leo.

"The Master calls," Goolem screeched. The green figure dashed down the halls with more elegance and speed than Leo thought possible. Rushing after him, Leo shoved through a heavy door into an octagonal chamber. The thick, limestone walls and the smell of dust gave Leo an eerie feeling. He felt as though he'd been trapped in an ancient tomb.

"Go down, go down,

Into the night,

Into the dark

Rub away the lasting mark

Pain that lingers,

Clawing fingers

Rake away the winter bark," recited a familiar voice.

The words sent a shiver across Leo's shoulders. He almost didn't want to turn around. Leo was afraid that if he turned around, his brother would be gone.

Quietly, he said, "I am not familiar with that piece."

"Leo?" a frightened voice choked.

Leo finally turned around. His heart leapt into his mouth.

* * *

Slash burst into the turtles' lair, cradling Leonardo's unresponsive frame in his giant arms. All he could think about, all he could see in his mind's eye, was that horrible night not long ago, when he done just the same with a different turtle in his arms.

"Leonardo…" keened a worried father, his shaking paws hands examining his son's grievous injuries.

Thin cracks rippled outward from where Tigerclaw's powerful strike had hit on the left side of Leo's plastron.

Slash grimaced. He set Leo down softly. Splinter rushed to his side and began to do what he could.

"Leo?" A small, scared voice asked.

Turning, Slash's fists tightened. Donatello looked younger now than he had when the turtles had turned thirteen. Young and scared…so very scared. Slash whirled back around and punched a column with a snarl. "It's my fault."

The Mutanimals wore grave faces. Rockwell, tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Slash jerked away.

Leatherhead bowed his shoulders. He, too, blamed himself.

Splinter's ears dropped. He shook his head, only taking his eyes off his injured son for a few seconds. "No."

Slash started to object, but Splinter cut him off.

"Now is not the time."

"Can I—" Don started to ask.

The old rat shook his head, "There is little that can be done. We must disinfect the cracks and wrap them tightly. I only hope it will be enough to prevent infection."

An exaggerated yawn made them all jump and turn. Donnie rushed his younger sibling, trying to block Mikey's view.

"What going—" The young turtle caught a glimpse over Don's shoulder. "Leo!" He rushed over to their big brother with tears in his eyes. "Leo! Leo, wake up!" he prodded Leo's shoulder gently.

Splinter reached out and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Michelangelo…"

"Leo…please…you've got to be alright. You just have to be, okay? We can't—we can't—" Tears tumbled down his cheeks. "We need you! LEO!" Mikey screamed at his unconscious big brother.

Big, scaly hands tugged the turtle gently away. Leatherhead rumbled soothingly, doing the best he could to console his young friend. Mikey accepted the hug with a loud sniffle.

Splinter lifted Leonardo and carefully carried him into Donatello's lab. Donnie trailed after him. Slash went also, and the rest of the Mighty Mutanimals followed, Leatherhead still soothing Michelangelo as best he could.

Rage surged through Slash's veins. He was furious with himself. Getting more and more angry by the second. First Raphael, now Leonardo…

"Slash," Rockwell called softly.

Slash glared.

The look shook Dr. Rockwell's nerve, but instead of showing it, he stiffened. "I need to start sifting through the data we retrieved."

Slash lowered his eyes and nodded assent. Rockwell nodded in return and lingered awkwardly. Was he supposed to do it here or…?

Half afraid of the answer, Donatello stammered, "W-What data?"

Slash turned his carapace on them. "Pete listened in on a short exchange between Shredder and Bexton Stickerman."

Splinter looked up from where he was tending Leonardo. The Hamato family waited with baited breath for details, but Slash was tongue-tied. He almost didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to raise false hope.

Sensing Slash could not go further, Rockwell coughed and took command of the conversation.

"A conversation where Stockman made several mentions of 'suspended animation'. There seemed some little doubt concerning whether or not Raphael was truly dead."

Donatello's eyes snapped up to Rockwell's face. Fear, youth, and anguish vanished from his deep brown irises. His forehead creased. His scientific mind had been snapped on.

"You have data supporting this?" Don asked. Could it be? Could there be a chance?

"We have data." Rockwell answered, holding up a portable drive. "I won't know for certain until I get a better look at it."

Don motioned to his computer. "Plug it in."

Rockwell briefly frowned at the smart turtle's expression. "Are you sure—"

"—If there's even the tiniest hint of chance…"

"Very well." Rockwell acknowledged.

Mikey and Splinter looked at each other. Their faces were almost apprehensive.

"Donnie, you'll let us know, right?" Mikey asked, nervously.

"Of course we will, Mikey. I—I think it's highly unlikely that—" Don let the sentence fade indicatively. "But I won't give up until I know for sure."

Splinter hummed and nodded agreement, his weary eyes clouding slightly. "Indeed. We must know for certain."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Was it too weird? I know I really took creative freedom on that first part.**


	7. Twisted Shadows

**Gonna have at least one more chapter after this. Might need two to wrap it up nicely.**

* * *

 **Ch. 7-Twisted Shadows**

Leo knew his brothers backwards and forwards. He knew them physically, emotionally, and spiritually. He prided himself on being able to distinguish them through only silence and meditative focus. If it weren't for that—he wouldn't believe that the thing standing in front of him had ever been or could ever be his brother.

Instinctual self-preservation was telling him to retreat or recoil, but he couldn't do that. This—this thing—this twisted mass of shadow and smoke…was his brother. The mass of darkness swirled and curled, forming a vague shape. It was the shape of a horrific monster. With a giant head and a gaping maw it snapped it's feral jaws. Its eyes and mouth were the same color as Goolem's: that bright, smoldering glow, harsh and brighter than any jack-o-lantern that had ever been.

Emotion surged inside of Leonardo. He shot forward, towards his brother. Raph was dying. Raph was being absorbed by this monster! There had to be something he could do to. He had to reach his brother.

He had moved too fast. Feeling the action was a threat to his master, Goolem screamed like a banshee.

The Goolem's screeching howl made Leo throw his arms over his head, covering his ears. It shook the entire room. Leo's vision began to blurr.

"Enough," Raph's voice ordered breathily.

The inhuman wail ceased. Goolem retreated obediently to the door. Leo toppled to his knees, still clutching his head. A cold current of air swept around him. He looked up and reached out to grab his brother. His hand went straight through the shadowy substance. He gasped, standing slowly.

Vanishing briefly as he stepped into the shadows, 'Raphael' reappeared, his shadowy shape a rather fluxing echo of the one he had in life.

Leo veered closer, more slowly, this time. The Shadow of his brother did not resist him. Again, he tried to touch Raph, expecting his hand to pass through. His breath caught when it actually landed upon a shadowy shoulder. His blue eyes fixed on the position, watching the way the eerie dark substance seemed to billow around and even through his fingers.

Raph's facial features were obscure, indistinguishable in this form, apart form his eyes and mouth, but despite the lack of eye-ridges, Leo could still perceive that his brother was glaring harshly at him.

"Shouldn't be here, Fearless."

"Where is 'here'?"

Raph shrugged.

Leo's hand lost contact and slid through the shadow. Already, the blue-masked turtle missed the contact, but he kept that to himself for now.

"Not sure."

"Why are you—um—?"

"A monster?"

"That's not what I was going to—"

Raph scoffed. "Like it's that much more of a monster than I already was."

Leo's hand shot up to grab Raph's elbow, but—to his frustration—it went straight through yet again. "You're not a—"

"Don't you know what a monster is, Fearless?"

"Just because we don't look like humans and we're misunderstood doesn't make us—"

"Not what I meant."

Leo's face crinkled in confusion.

The shadowy form of Raphael twisted into something else. Leo slid back, horror-struck.

"Stop it," he ordered.

Raphael chuckled bitterly in response. "Is it that hard to envision Leo? Let's face it, you've always been afraid of it. It's why Master Splinter is always so hard on me, it's why Mikey and Donnie are afraid of me, it's why you're always putting me in my place. You all know where my anger is leading. You all know what I am. What I could become."

"Stop," Leo pleaded.

"Whatsamatta, Fearless? Is it too much for you? Can't take seeing me for what I am—what I've always been?!"

"Stop it! That's not what you are! Never! You'll never be that! You'll never be him!" Leo shouted, small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

This couldn't be…couldn't be the way that Raph saw himself. He wouldn't—couldn't—accept it. There is no way. No way. Raphael would never be…

Never. Raphael was better than that. So much better. He'd never be anything like that—that—that Monster!

Sick laughter bounced off the walls. It was a grotesque imitation of Raphael's voice. It wasn't Raph's voice, it was _his_ : this thing, this monster, this shadow in his brother's mind.

Leo grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "You're not my brother."

The towering figure of a dark Shredder twisted back into a stocky mutant turtle. The burning yellow eyes narrowed and the mouth swept up into a smile.

"How would you know?" It asked bitterly.

The blue-masked turtle shook his head. "You're not my brother," He repeated.

Goolem stepped back, shooting confused glances at the Master.

The creature only grinned wider and played along. "Oh no? What am I?"

"You're the thing that's been preying on my brother's mind. You want him to die. You're the only monster here." Leo growled, his eyes narrowed and gleaming dimly.

With a wicked laugh, the Shadow rose off the ground. Leo braced himself.

"So you think. What do you propose to do?"

"The only thing I can do," Leo slid into a ready stance, "I'm going to vanquish you!"

"You always were a dork," it said. More laughter followed, and the searing, searchlight eyes seemed to bore holes in Leo's face. The leader didn't even tense. Instead, he made an ultimatum.

"Let my brother go or I will end you."

"I don't see any weapons," it smiled.

"I don't need them."

"Bold words, Fearless."

Leo growled and raised a fist, "Don't call me that."

It just smiled at him. Their gazes locked. They were silent a moment. Goolem looked nervously from one to the other. When they leapt, the twisted creature made no move to stop them.

Charging silently, Leo swept down to avoid the shadow that shot out at his face. He crept nearer and back-flipped, trying to kick it in the face, but his feet slid straight through the intangible matter. Shadow pinched him in its grip. He grunted and tried to break free, but he couldn't figure out where to strike. There were no weak points, Leo couldn't see where it one arm ended and the other began, all he knew was that he was trapped.

But the arms were tangible. They were keeping him in an uncomfortable headlock, blocking the air from his lungs. Can't breathe…gotta act fast. The arms were tangible. If he could just…

Leo grabbed onto the arms around his neck, threw all his bodyweight forward and jerked back at the last second, sending the shadow flying into the ground. He recoiled, putting space between them, bracing himself for the next attack.

None came.

He canted his head.

The shadow reverted to turtle form, writhing and reeling on its carapace. Leo's eye-ridges furrowed. He felt something coming up behind him and tensed, but Goolem made no sudden moves.

The Goolem was staring blankly over Leo's shoulder. "He is weak. Soon he will be gone."

"What?" Leo blinked. "But I barely even hit him!"

"Claim the light."

"What light?"

Goolem threw back his head. A blinding light shone from his mouth and Leo was forced to cover his eyes.

When he lowered his arm, Leo saw the dark green Goolem holding a brilliant ball of light. Leo took it gently from the gnarled hands. Goolem's eyes were dark. The goo he was made of had hardened, any trace of life had gone. Staring into Goolem's hollow face, Leo understood. There were only two creatures here. Two beings: dark and similar in form. One good, the other spiteful: two halves of one whole. Two parts of his brother.

"What a fool," snarled a weak voice, coughing raucously.

Leo glared and turned on him, cradling the glowing sphere in his hands.

The shadow grimaced when Leo came closer with the light, but grinned a little at the look on Leo's face. He laughed, weakly. "You don't even know how to use it."

"Wanna bet?" asked Leo, lifting the sphere over his head and letting it hover over the shadow's chest.

Groaning in pain, the shadow tried unsuccessfully to avoid the light. It's eyes widened in fright. "Does murder sit well in your conscience?"

Leo lowered the sphere. "What?"

"I am part of your brother. Vanquish me if you wish, though you murder your sibling as well."

"I don't believe you."

It's voice lowered back to Raph's traditional timbre, "Please, Leo…don't…"

Leo screwed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"You're not my brother," he said flatly, shoving the bright sphere deep into the shadow of the creature's chest.

The effect was immediate, light poured from the creature's chest. It screamed. Leo was surrounded by light, he shut his eyes tightly and turned his face away.

* * *

Dr. Rockwell looked up from Donatello's laptop and dropped from his floating lotus position onto his feet.

"Donatello," he called urgently, showing the other genius particular pages from Stockman's research.

Donnie leaned over and read it. His face paled.

"What is it, my son?" Master Splinter asked softly. Since tending to Leonardo's injuries, the old rat had kept a solemn vigil with his eldest child.

Swallowing heavily, Don turned to his father. "It's a tag along to Stickman's original research, investigating the effects of the derived venom. According to Baxton, the venom induces a death-like status for an estimated period of 72 hours."

Splinter's ears tilted forward and his eyes shot over to the lab table against the wall, where a young body lay under a thin, white sheet.

"You mean…" His voice sounded tired, his heart not quite daring to hope…

Don nodded and went over to lab table, pulling back the sheet. The bruises were still there, and the corpse looked as pale as it had when Raph had first—but that would be expected if the venom had slowed his metabolism and heart-rate. But it left a plethora of unanswered questions: was he getting enough oxygen? If he wasn't, would there be brain damage? What kind of repercussions could this have on Raph's health?

The brainiac was certain that if they restored his brother, only for Raph to die of health problems shortly after, his family would be torn apart with grief. But…if there was a chance…

"There isn't much time." Rockwell said.

His voice crashed through Donnie's thoughts and the purple-masked turtle glanced over at him.

Splinter frowned.

"It has been roughly sixty-six hours since Raphael was injected with the venom. We can ask Slash to help confirm that."

Don looked at his Sensei. It felt so wrong to suggest this, but with all the things that could go wrong, he felt he had to ask:

"Sensei," he called and his father turned to him, "Do you really think we should tell Mikey? I mean—I know that he has a right to know, but there are so many things that could go wrong, and with the time constraint…we may not be able to get Raph back. I don't want to—"

Splinter held up a four-fingered hand. "We cannot exclude Michelangelo from this, my son. I understand you wish only to save him hurt, but he loves your brother as well. He is part of our family. He will want to know."

Don bowed his head. "Hai Sensei."

Sensing that the turtle and fat needed a moment alone, Rockwell said, "I'll go and tell the others what we've discovered."

Splinter and Don nodded succinctly.

"Donatello, I am certain Dr. Rockwell is more than capable of preparing the antidote, if you are not comfortable."

Looking away from his sensei, Don sighed. "It isn't that I'm uncomfortable, Sensei. I just don't want anything to go wrong. Raphael means so much…to all of us. We thought we lost and now we have this amazing chance to get him back but—"

"But?" Splinter prodded.

A few tears dripped silently down Don's cheeks. He wiped them with the back of his hand. His face was stern. "But if something goes wrong, or if there are repercussions, he might not end up being the Raph we had before." He bit his lip, worried that his father would be angry at him.

Splinter wasn't angry. He stared calmly into Donnie's eyes. "But he would still be your brother. Would you care for him any less?"

"No, Sensei. He'd be my brother. We'll always be there for each other." His volume dropped, but heightened in intensity, "Always."

Nodding, Splinter said, "That is why we must take this chance. I would rather take a risk and possibly have your brother with us again than to lose him now without ever knowing for certain."

Don hugged his father tightly. "I promise, Father. I'll do everything I can."

Splinter smiled, though his ears flicked. He rubbed Donnie's shell gently. "I know you will, my son."

* * *

After Rockwell returned to the lab, Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete, Michelangelo, and Slash were all stupefied. There was a possibility that Raphael could still be alive. There was a chance, but there was also something else: a time constraint.

About two minutes of complete silence passed before Mikey broke it. "D-Do you think Donnie can do it in time?"

Leatherhead rumbled, "Mhm, if anyone can do it, it's Rockwell and Donatello."

Mikey grinned, "Thanks LH." He hugged the giant alligator.

Leatherhead smiled and patted Mikey's head.

Slash watched them with a stiff jaw. _Raphael…alive…_ They just had to get that antidote done in time. If they didn't…and what about…

Slash's head was full of questions. He stood and wandered into the lab. Donatello and Rockwell were discussing chemical properties in hushed tones. He wouldn't dare slow them down by asking them to explain in detail. He veered over to Master Splinter's side, out of the way of the two geniuses. The old rat looked up at him.

Slash glanced down at Leo. "How is he?"

"I believe he shall be just fine. He seems to have gotten through the worst of it. Now it is just a matter of time."

Frowning, Slash glanced over at Donnie and Rockwell, who were standing in front the lab table, thankfully blocking his view of Raphael's body.

"For both of them."

Lowering his eyes, Splinter assented. "Indeed."

"I wanted to apologize."

Ears perking up Splinter tilted his head to one side.

"I failed yet again to protect one of your sons. I cannot apologize enough."

"You have no reason to apologize, Slash."

"But—"

"If it weren't for you, I might have lost another son to the Shredder. You have done me a wonderful service."

"He got hurt."

"But at least he was alive. You stopped him from charging in and getting himself killed."

Slash grinned slightly at the words. "Sounds more like something Raph would do."

Splinter hummed. "Indeed. My two eldest sons are much more alike than they seem."

Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, Slash rubbed his neck. He didn't exactly know how to say this. After all, he should have told it to them on that first day. Raph had asked him to tell them…but he'd been so emotionally distraught, it had slipped his mind. Just another failure to add to the many lately.

He cleared his throat and Master Splinter glanced back at him.

"Raphael, when I was trying to get him down here before the venom fully took effect," Slash swallowed.

The old rat leaned forward.

"Raphael asked me to tell you all that he loved you."

A bitter-sweet smile spread across Splinter's face. "My sons and I were well aware of that."

Donatello and Rockwell began bickering a little more loudly. Slash and Splinter glanced over at them. Clenching his fists nervously, Slash wondered aloud, "Do you really think they can save Raphael?"

"They will do as much as they are able. That will have to be enough."

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **Again, I'm taking a lot of creative freedom on the strange tomb-like place. I know it's still weird, but did you guys like it? Review Please!**


	8. Awakening

**So sorry I've been gone so long everybody. Midterms came quicker than expected. Even worse they were all spread out. Anyway, I've had a little more time these last couple days and I've been working very hard on this. This story is so close to being done. So, so close.**

* * *

 **Ch. 8-Awakening**

The first and only thing Leonardo registered was that everything hurt. He almost wanted to go back to the nothingness and lose himself again in the world of dreams. Dreams…Was he still dreaming? He lifted his head. Red-hot pain blasted across his plastron. He hissed and fell back, instinctively. Nope, not dreaming.

His head lolled to one side and his eyes slid open a crack. His father was asleep on a stool beside him. Keeping vigil.

How long had he been unconscious?

From deeper in the lab, beyond his line of sight, came muffled voices:

"Stockman's calculations are for a mutagenic dosage appropriate for a small rodent. It has to be adjusted."

His mind spun. What? What are they talking about?

"Tampering with the amount of mutagen in the solution could cause irrevocable damage. We have no idea how it will affect him."

'Him' who? Leo thought, his beak wrinkling in confusion.

"We don't even know for certain that it will affect him, but we're running out of time. We have to make the necessary preparations."

Time—Just what was going on? Who were they—

"But without the proper precautions—"

"We have less that three hours left. We've checked and triple-checked the formulas."

"It's such a big risk."

"I know."

"I just want to make sure you realize there are no guarantees we'll get him back at all."

Donatello must have nodded because Leo did not hear a response.

Suddenly, he understood. That note of quiet desperation in Donnie's voice…

Raphael… Leo's breath quickened. There was a chance they could get Raph back?! He lifted himself up on wobbly elbows.

The tomb, the Shadow, the Goolem, and the light flashed through his mind, slamming back down on the lab table. Pain rushed over him and he whimpered through his teeth. Doubt crept into his mind.

Had the Shadow been speaking the truth? Had he already sealed Raph's fate?

He felt lost.

Master Splinter's ears twitched and his eyes opened. "Leonardo?" he asked softly.

The tinkering sounds of Donnie and Rockwell ceased. Moments later, Leo's genius brother was at his side.

"Leo! How do you feel?"

Leo tried to speak, but his voice was dry and cracked. He shook his head. "Nuh, Don. Take care…Raph," he choked out.

Donnie shot a glance at Sensei. Splinter waved him away.

"Indeed. Go on, Donatello. I will care for your brother."

The purple-masked turtle nodded and left.

Wiping a small tear of pain from the corner of Leonardo's eye, Splinter asked, "How are you feeling, my son?"

"Hurts."

Splinter frowned. "You are lucky to be alive."

"Don't feel lucky." He said, his voice getting a little bit clearer.

Master Splinter's mood changed. He hopped down off his stool, his ears pulled back and his tail flicked irritably.

"Then you do not feel lucky to be back with your family that loves you?"

"No, I—"

"Have I not already lost enough at the hands of the Shredder? Have you no regard for the love of your family?"

It took Leo a few seconds to believe this was actually happening. Sensei had never spoken to him this way before.

It took a few more seconds for the words to infuriate him. Looking at Splinter's face stung.

Suddenly, Leo noticed in his father, something he had never noticed before: a sharp and striking resemblance to Raphael. Splinter's expression was an echo of the taught, angry features of his immediate younger brother. How had he never seen—never realized—that Raphael and Splinter were kindred spirits? It was so glaringly obvious.

Channeling all his strength into a rigid, defensive, clench of his fists, Leo growled. "Have you?"

Splinter visibly flinched. "I am your father."

"That makes you exempt?" Leo growled. His pain was now the farthest thing from his mind.

"Shredder could have killed you."

"And he wouldn't have killed you?"

"Your loss would break this family."

Leo turned his head away. "My family was already broken."

Splinter's ears fell a little. "Leonardo…" his trembling hand settled on his son's shoulder.

Leo closed his eyes and refused to turn back.

"Death is a part of life. It is hard to accept, but it is a natural occurrence. The autumn leaves fall every year, and new ones grow even more beautiful when springtime comes."

"My brother was not a leaf, Master Splinter!" he spat, still not looking at his father's face.

Sighing, Splinter's fingers tightened on Leo's shoulder. "That does not mean your life would have been empty after his passing. It may have taken time, but the hole left by your brother would have healed. Your job as leader is to protect your brothers, yes, to keep them safe, but more importantly, to keep them a family."

"We're not a family. Not without Raphael."

"Then Donatello and Michelangelo are no longer your brothers, I am no longer your father, and this is no longer your home?" Splinter asked.

Leo struggled not to shout out denials. That wasn't what he meant. It wasn't—but, at the same time—it just hadn't mattered anymore. With Raphael dead—murdered—so cruelly taken away from them, an odd apathy had set in. The only thing that had mattered was that Shredder paid the price.

Closing his eyes, he said, "It's not the same."

Splinter sighed. "Leonardo, as leader of your brothers, it is also your duty to keep composure and strength no matter what circumstances you have to face. If you cannot retain the rationality to do what is best for your brothers in a situation where one of your siblings is down, or even fatally wounded…you are not fit to lead."

Leo's head shot up. He looked at his father's face for the first time since they'd started this argument. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way. Sensei had never threatened to revoke his leadership.

"You wanted to go after Shredder, too. You were going to sacrifice yourself for our sake," he retorted.

Splinter shook his head side-to-side. "Not until I knew you were all safe. I would do nothing to harm any of you when you were in such a delicate state. I would have waited until I was certain the three of you were ready to carry on without me."

"And how long would that have been? Years? I couldn't wait, Sensei! He murdered my brother! I couldn't just—"

"And if your brothers had been seized by Shredder's men while they were unconscious in the sewers? If they had been killed due to your actions?" Splinter's voice boomed through the lab.

Leo couldn't look his father in the eyes.

"Leonardo," Splinter called, but Leo wouldn't look at him. He sighed. "I am disappointed in you, my son. Punishment will be dealt, but for now, I feel that your recovery and our distrust will be punishment enough."

"Hai Sensei," he said.

"Rest, Leonardo. You were badly injured." The old rat stood to leave.

"But Father, what about Raph? I wanna be there when—"

Splinter gripped Leo's shoulder tightly. "There is some small question of whether or not Donatello and Dr. Rockwell's anti-venom concoction will succeed."

Unnoticed by Leo and Splinter, light green fingers tightened their grip on the slightly open lab door. Silent as a ghost, he peeled away and melted easily into the shadows around him, with a solemn frown on his freckled face.

* * *

Slash, who was seated against one of the support columns in the turtle lair, had finally slid down and fallen asleep. Leatherhead let out a slow breath and nodded approvingly. Good. The turtle had been so distraught lately. It was about time he got some rest.

The alligator-mutant's tail twitched at the sound of movement. He turned and caught a dull flash of orange. Michelangelo. There was a light splash. But where—sweeping silently over to the pool that lead out into the sewer system, Leatherhead sunk down and sped through like a scaly torpedo. True to his alligator origin, he was more elegant in water than he was on land.

Not wanting to alarm his young friend, Leatherhead lurked with only his eyes and nostrils above the waterline and watched Michelangelo venture further into the tunnels. Once the little turtle was gone, he rose to follow. It wasn't until Michelangelo had led him almost five miles from the lair that Leatherhead decided to approach. He came up from behind his young friend, but stopped about five feet away. Where less observant individuals might have gone closer, Leatherhead shrewdly recognized the warning in Michelangelo's stance.

Though Mikey stood with his back to LH, he knew the alligator was there. Had known it for some time. It was stupid of him to think he could sneak out of the lair unnoticed. He'd just needed to be alone. Everything…all of it…was just too much to deal with. His hands tightened around his nunchucks.

Leatherhead wasn't sure what he should do. He thought about speaking, but somehow, it didn't seem right.

Michelangelo didn't turn around, but he spoke. His voice was as faint as the gusts of air that sometimes swept into the tunnels from above. "I've had dreams."

LH drew closer. Finally, Mikey turned to face him.

There were no tears on his freckled cheeks nor in his eyes. He had none left. They'd all been shed. With a straight face, he stared vacuously past his friend down the shadowy tunnel.

"I see Raph, calling out to us—to me and Don and Leo—but we can't hear him. We're angry, just like we were _that_ night. We're losing him. He's crying out for help, getting dragged into the shadows, but we can't hear. We don't see him. And then he's gone."

Leatherhead stayed silent. He could feel that there was more.

Mikey turned his back to his friend yet again and murmured, "I spoke to him."

The mutant alligator's tail swished in unease. He reached out and rested a giant hand on Michelangelo's shoulder to convey both support and concern.

"Not the first night. The one after that. Donnie had penned himself in the lab and Leo was completely ignoring us both. I was asleep. Raph came and spoke to me. He always knew…I was always afraid, but I knew that he would be the first. I didn't want to believe it but I knew. He knew it too."

Leatherhead was getting very worried.

"He was so vague, speaking in riddles, like Sensei. I told him we needed him back. He wouldn't answer. All he'd say was that I had to believe. Always I had to believe he was here—would be here—always…"

Slowly, LH caught on. "You think he was trying to tell you that he wasn't really—"

Mikey's frown deepened, his eyes vacantly peering into the distance. "Leo's right. It's not the same."

There was no further explanation. Leatherhead's eye-ridges furrowed. He kept silent and accepted that Michelangelo would say nothing more on the subject.

Suddenly, the tension broke like a wave upon the shore. Warmth returned to the atmosphere between them, and Mikey's cloudy eyes cleared.

"It's time to go back," the turtle said softly, leading the way.

Leatherhead drifted after him, still with a small frown on his face.

* * *

The first thing Leatherhead saw upon their return was that Slash was no longer lying up against the pillar. His eyes narrowed. There was a commotion in the lab. Leatherhead and Michelangelo looked at each other and rushed to the area of disturbance.

Pete, Slash, Donatello and Splinter were all concernedly surrounding Leonardo. Upon their protests, the eldest growled and shot them all fiery glares.

"Leo, your condition—" Donatello chided.

"I have to be there, Don. I have to."

Knowledgeably, Mikey glanced away from his big brothers' commotion to another corner of the lab. At the back of the lab on another table, Rockwell was securing an IV to Raphael. Mikey's eyes turned to the clock. One hour to spare. Seventy-one hours since his brother's supposed death. Without being fully conscious of moving his feet, Mikey was suddenly at Raphael's side.

Suddenly, Leo and Don became aware of his presence.

Leo whispered softly, "Mikey…"

He tried to push himself off the lab table to go to his little brother's side, but he was too weak to support himself. The arms that caught him were large. To his surprise, Slash carried him across the lab. Rockwell used his telekinesis to move a chair over from another corner of the room and Slash set him gently down. Leo expected that to be the end of it, but Slash remained behind him as a kind of gentle support. Meeting the mutagen-green eyes, Leo nodded appreciatively at the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals.

Slash nodded briefly before his eyes strayed to the pale body on the table in front of them.

Leo's heart clenched as he was reminded that his family were not the only ones hurt by Raph's absence. He glanced down at Raph's slackened face. They were part of the shadows. Yet even so…Raphael had touched so many. Please…if there was any chance of restoring his brother…let it be so.

Rockwell looked at Donatello. The turtle nodded. Doctor Rockwell opened the flow of the IV and carefully began watching the monitor of Don's medical computer. The mutagenic antidote flowed down the tube into Raphael's blood stream.

Leo looked over at Mikey, whose eyes were cloudy, and grabbed his little brother's hand.

Mikey squeezed Leo's hand tightly.

Padding up softly behind them, Splinter placed his hands on Leo and Mikey's shoulders. Don joined Rockwell, monitoring progress from his laptop. They all waited with bated breath for quite several minutes.

When they began getting anxious Rockwell said, "His pulse is weak and slow. It will take some time for the anti-venom to circulate through his entire system. Possibly half an hour at most."

Squeezing Mikey's hand for support, Leo nodded weakly.

With each passing minute, the air thickened. Five minutes passed—ten—fifteen—twenty—twenty-five…

And still no response.

Rockwell frowned.

Donatello was staring at his laptop, which, hooked up to some of his lab equipment was acting as a heart monitor. His jaw tightened. No, no, Donnie don't be ridiculous, you just imagined it, he told himself.

A minute passed.

No, he hadn't imagined it. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. No, it might only be momentary. A slight drop before the anti-venom set in.

Another minute passed. There was no denying it. He brokenly choked, "It's not working. His heart rate is decreasing."

Had it not been for Splinter holding him back, Leonardo would have shot forward, in spite of his weakened state. "What?! What do you mean? You said you could save him! You said it wasn't too late!"

Splinter softly tried to placate things, but Don exploded upon Leo's accusations. There were small tears at the corners of the brainiac's eyes.

"I never said it was certain! I never guaranteed it would succeed! I did everything I could—"

"And for that, we are all very grateful, my son." Master Splinter said softly. His deep, comforting voice held no warmth. His heart ached.

"Donatello," Rockwell called, nodding to the monitor. "He is gone."

Don spun around and saw, to his great despair, that the monkey mutant was right.

Slash closed his eyes to hide his own tears. He stood.

Splinter took hold of Leo and Donatello and said airily, "Come my sons, let us retire for the night. We shall make the proper arrangements in the morning."

The two older turtles followed him to the door. He turned back to his youngest and softly urged him to come.

That queer vacant look returned to Mikey's eyes. "No, Sensei."

"Michelangelo—"

"No." Mikey held his head high and refused to look at them. "I believe in Raph. He'll always be here. Always. I won't give up on him."

Don swallowed nervously, "Mikey…"

Splinter gently pulled them away and motioned the Mighty Mutanimals to follow. "No, my son. Let your brother keep vigil this night. I shall speak to him in the morning."

Reluctantly, Donatello and Leonardo followed their father's orders. Slash supported Leonardo and helped him out of the room. The other Mutanimals and Master Splinter followed, as grim as a funeral procession. Mikey took the chair Leo had vacated and rested his arms on the lab table. He whispered softly into Raph's ear.

"I believe in you Raphie. I won't leave. I promise."

* * *

When Mikey next opened his eyes, there was a strong steady beep-beep-beep noise ringing around the lab. It was almost five o'clock in the morning. He yawned and stretched, then rested his head back on his arms once more. A small whine escaped him.

"Nuh, five more minutes!" He urged, hoping the beeping alarm would go away.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep…

"Ugh." He grumbled, rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and glanced around.

Beep-beep-beep…

He looked around. It wasn't an alarm. But then…what was it? Suddenly, he realized:

The heart monitor.

He stared at his brother. Raph's skin was still pale, but it had regained just a hint of its rich, emerald-green hue. Mikey stood and leaned over his brother, gently placing his ear over his brother's plastron. A gentle thump, thump, thump, greeted him. He had never heard such a beautiful sound in all his life. Raphael was alive! He was alive! He was alive!

For the first time in a long while, a genuine smile spread across Michelangelo's freckled face. He threw an arm across Raph's shoulders and gently gave him an awkward sideways hug.

"I knew you were strong enough, big bro."

As if he had heard the statement, Raphael's eye-ridges crinkled a little bit. Mikey hugged him a little tighter.

"Easy, Raph. I'm here. You're gonna be okay."

Raphael's eyelids pried apart a few millimeters, then closed. His face relaxed, and his breathing evened out. He fell asleep in the comfort of his little brother's arms.

* * *

Donatello rolled over in his bed for fiftieth time that night. Once again, sleep fluttered just beyond his reach. Every time he'd managed to drift off, he'd been haunted by nightmares. He relived the preparation of the anti-venom, but it was different, there were mistakes, miscalculations, bad measurements.

"An incorrect mixture could kill him…" echoed Rockwell's voice.

The purple masked turtle shuddered and pulled the covers up to his chin. A tear slid down his cheek.

"You said you could save him! You said it wasn't too late!"

A few more tears spilled from his eyes. He rolled over, pulled the covers even tighter and tried to forget.

* * *

Blue covers flew off the bed as its occupant tossed and turned. A few whimpers escaped him. Deep in the corners of his mind, images stirred.

This dream realm was different from the last one. Stiff, red earth beneath his feet reminded him of his dead brother and of blood. The dark figure grinned wickedly at him.

"I told you," it leered.

Leo shook his head side to side, biting his lip.

"How does it feel, knowing you murdered your own sibling?"

"Stop," Leo ordered.

The terrifying shadow morphed into the image of Leo's brother. Its voice rose to Raph's traditional timbre.

"Why did you do it, Leo?" Raph asked. "Why did you kill me?"

"No! No!" Leo shouted, tears flooding his face. "No! Raph, please!"

His cheeks were damp and he was breathing fast. His body trembled.

The Shadow enveloped him. It was everywhere. He couldn't breath. He was suffocating. It was killing him, smothering him. Leo choked, flailing weakly against his assailant. He had no air. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Suddenly, the grip on his neck was gone. He fell limply, gasping for breath.

What? Why had it let him—

"Get away from my brother."

Leo's head shot up. Raph…

This representation of his brother was different from the others. There was color and life in it. It stood up straight, clenching its fists and narrowing its bright green eyes at the Shadow that had very nearly taken Leo's life. It was Raph. It was really Raph.

"Get away from my brother," he repeated.

"He ensured your death, yet you support him. You are weak."

"No. I am strong. He showed me that. I don't need you."

Shadow shook its head. "And when they betray you?"

"Never. They will never let me go."

"Oh no?" Shadow asked.

Doubt flashed across Raph's face.

Leo jumped to his feet. "Never."

Raph looked at him for the first time. "Leo…"

Shadow pointed a nebulous finger at Leonardo and smiled. "He tried to destroy me once. That failed."

"So you lied! I didn't kill Raphael."

"You deserved the blame for all the hurt you've caused! That all of you have caused!"

"They don't deserve that. None of them do. I would never blame them for that," the image of Raph stated.

Hissing, Shadow shifted into the form of Shredder. "You shall never be rid of me. I am Doubt. I am Fear. I am Anger. You will never be strong enough to defeat me."

Raphael closed his eyes. "You're right. I'm not." He looked up. His eyes slid over to his older brother. "Not alone."

He didn't even have to ask. Leo nodded.

Together, they tackled the Shadowy figure. While Raphael pinned it down, Leo's hands tore into its chest. He could feel the warm orb of light beneath his fingers. Fighting the dark substance, Leo's face scrunched up as he yanked it out of the creature's chest.

He succeeded. Shadow stilled. Raph relaxed a little. Then, an ear-splitting wail pierced the air. The Shadow struggled violently, its claws tearing into the eerie, red ground of the dream world. Raph pinned it as best he could.

"Leo, you gotta break it!" Raph shouted.

Leo's bright blue eyes went white. With every ounce of strength in his body, he hurled the freaky sphere to the ground.

It shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Nooooooooooo!" The Shadow cried its dark mass gradually dispersing.

Raphael stood and swayed. Leo rushed forward.

"Raph!" Leo cried, concerned.

Raph smiled and squeezed Leo's shoulder. "Thanks bro. Feels good to be at peace."

The hothead crumpled to his knees. Leo's heart broke. "Raph, please, don't go—"

With sleepy eyes, Raphael blinked up at him.

"Ain't going anywhere, Fearless. Just gonna sleep. Need sleep."

"Raph." Leo cried one last time, with tears in his eyes. Raphael's eyes had closed. The world around him grew brighter. No, he didn't want to leave. Not now.

Leo's eyes opened. His sheet was wrapped around his neck, practically strangling him. He pulled it off and threw it off the bed. There were tears in his eyes and even more on his face.

Why hadn't he apologized for all the awful things he'd said?

Why hadn't he said goodbye?

* * *

 **So how was it? Review Please!**


	9. Road to Recovery

**I apologize for my long and unexpected hiatus. The end of this past semester was more difficult than I had originally anticipated. Coupling that with the fact that I've been busier than I usually am, I haven't been able to update as much as I would have liked to. However, as of today, I have...(let me check my calendar)...24 more days of winter break left and as such will have PLENTY of time to catch up on my writing.**

 **Those of you that read/follow the story 6738 Miles will be glad to hear that the next chapter of that is already half-finished. Once I complete it I'll get it right on up for you all.**

 **I also have several chapters of BB in the works and shall get those out as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **Ch. 9 - Road to Recovery**

Leonardo rolled out of bed the next morning so upset, red-eyed, and sleep-deprived that he forgot about his injuries, and received a painful reminder. His feet buckled, his vision swirled, and he tumbled to the ground. His flailing arms swept the lamp off the nightstand. The light bulb shattered and the heavy base slammed down on the cement floor.

Leo cursed and stared at the ceiling as he lay on his shell with the wind knocked out of him, trying to gather strength.

Naturally, the commotion brought family members running. He was expecting Donatello or Master Splinter, but the first one on the scene was Slash.

"Leonardo!" The giant turtle rushed over and hoisted Leo off the ground. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Evidently," agreed Leo, allowing Slash to lift him up without a struggle. He groaned as he was set down softly on the bed. His arm had been cut by broken glass and was bleeding. Because of the pain he was already in, he barely felt it. In fact, he probably wouldn't have noticed if Slash hadn't been staring.

"Donatello's sleeping. I'll go get the first-aid kit from the lab."

Leo shifted, "You have much experience with first aid?"

"Enough," he answered, "What I didn't learn from Rockwell, I know from watching R—" Slash cut himself off and the rest of the sentence hung over their heads. Tension rose, but Slash shook it off and rushed out.

Leo stared after the big turtle, his mind reeling. Raph. Slash learned from watching Raph, back when—wait a second.

Raph had taken care of his own injuries? When? Why hadn't he gone to Master Splinter or Donatello? They could have helped him. Why did he always have to do everything by himself? Why couldn't he trust them? Why couldn't he let them help him?

Because he was afraid of being blown off. Because he was afraid of being shouted at, of getting in another fight, of being completely ignored—of getting angry.

Slash returned a few moments later. The air was heavy. It spun around their heads, filled with thoughts and remembrances.

"Leo, he asked me to tell you all that he loved you."

Leo stared, his brain not fully absorbing the words until a full two minutes of silence had ticked past. His eyes blurred. He closed them and let out a long, slow breath. "Why wait this long to say anything?"

"His death was my fault. I was lost in my own emotions, I forgot myself. I forgot my team, I forgot my pledge, and I forgot the honor I owed my friend. For that I can only apologize."

Silence resumed. Leo hesitated. Slash lingered awkwardly. Finally, accepting the eldest turtle's silence, he started to go.

"Wait."

Slash paused, but didn't look back.

"I—don't blame you. We've all been," Leo swallowed, trying to hold back a flood of emotion, "distracted since..." he didn't get any further than that. His throat tightened.

Slash seemed to understand. He exhaled slowly. "Yes. We have, but it's time to remember what we fight for. It's what he'd want."

Leo's thoughts flew back to the previous night. Raphael had saved him from the darkness that had threatened to consume him. That sacrifice would not be made in vain. He had to live.

He would make his little brother proud.

A miniscule tear streaked his face and he hastily wiped it away. Nodding to Slash, he pledged solemnly, "For Raphael."

Slash was briefly stunned, but soon nodded in agreement. "For Raphael."

"Leo!" Donatello swept into the room like a hurricane with hay fever. He bent over with his hands on his knees to catch some breath. His words were interspersed with erratic gasps for breath. "You gotta come quick!"

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked, filled with worry.

"Just come to the lab," Don paused to look at Slash.

Slash nodded assent and carefully lifted Leonardo up and followed the brainiac to the lab.

Splinter, Rockwell and the other Mutanimals were already there, surrounding the lab table where Raph's body lay. Leo could hardly bring himself to look…but he did.

What he saw made his heart stop.

Raphael was breathing. Raph was alive. He was alive! But—how?

No. That didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Raphael was alive. His brother was alive.

Slash stood stock-still. In the shock of the moment, his grip laxed.

Seizing opportunity, Leo propelled himself onto his feet. His family launched vehement protests, but he ignored them. He fell against the lab table, his feet struggling to keep purchase on the ground below them. The pain was immense, but it was nothing to the beating of his heart ringing in his ears as he reached down and grasped his brother's hand.

"R-Raph?" Weak as the call was, the figure on the table stirred.

Leonardo watched with bated breath as Raph's face twisted. Slowly, almost tortuously, the emerald green eyelids raised just the slightest crack.

By this point, Donatello, Michelangelo and Master Splinter had all swarmed the lab table, looking on with anxious faces.

Raphael's snout wrinkled in distaste. He closed his eyes and flinched at the sudden bombardment of harsh light. Thankfully, one of the big, blurry figures surrounding him leaned in and blocked it from his eyes.

He pried them open once again and tried to make sense of the strange-looking shadows looming over him.

"Raph?" the weak voice called again.

Who—who was that? L-L-Leo? Raphael's sluggish mind fought off a gathering haze and began to clear.

That—that thing had tried doing something to Leo! Trying to hurt him. Was Leo okay? What was going on? That thing—that Shadow—it had tried to kill Leo and then—he couldn't remember. His brothers! Were his brothers alright? And what about Master Splinter? Were they all here?

He had to know. He had to see. He had to wake up.

Raphael tore his way to consciousness, ripping through each and every barrier, to return to his brothers and see for himself.

Leo's was the first face he saw. Initial relief tumbled into panic. Something was wrong.

As soon as Raphael's eyes opened and fixed upon him, full of life and green fire, Leo's control lapsed. The pain overtook him. His knees buckled, his strength waned, and he passed out.

Weakly jolting upward, the first word off Raphael's lips was a gasp of his older brother's name.

* * *

"Don…is he gonna be okay?"

"For the hundredth time tonight, Raphael, I'm telling you he'll be fine."

"But the way he just passed out, are you sure—"

Donatello held up a hand. "Which of us is the doctor here?"

"Neither," Raph responded dryly.

Rolling his eyes, Donatello grumbled, "Well, I might as well be with all the strain you and our brave Leader over there put me under."

Raphael had no answer to that. He looked over at his unconscious brother and frowned.

Donnie could feel the worry radiating off of Raphael. Humph. Leo was, unquestionably, the worrywart in the family, but himself and Raphael were close seconds. He pulled the hothead aside gently and lowered his voice.

"Look, I'm going to keep him sedated."

Raph's eyes shot upwards to meet Don's stern, brown gaze.

"Only for the next couple of days so that his body can start recovering before he begins to overwork himself again."

"Which, knowing him, he will do."

With a sound of agreement, Donatello added, "As soon as he's able, no doubt."

"And when are you going to stop overworking yourself, Don?"

A world-weary sigh left the brainiac's lips, "When my brothers stop getting themselves situations I have to fix."

"In other words: no time soon."

"Let's hope not." Don said, gravely. "I dread the day when one of you drags in a problem I can't fix."

"Then let's hope it never happens. You're a smart guy, Don. Just cuz we depend on you for a lot of things, doesn't mean you have to bear all that weight alone."

"We thought you were dead. I thought the antiserum was flawed. For a solid twelve hours, I thought you were dead and that it was my fault."

"Donnie…it wouldn't have been your fault." Raphael urged.

Shaking his head, the brainiac disagreed, "Yes, it would have, Raph! I was so—so confident that I had gotten it right. That there were no errors in my calculations."

Raph grabbed his shoulder. "And there weren't." He smiled softly. "Only error you made, little brother, was in your calculation of the time it would take for the stuff to take effect and that it would briefly put me in a death-like state just like the venom itself."

"And I should have been able to predict as much!"

"Ya ain't infallible, Donnie. Let it go."

"How can I? It might have injured you. You could have died! And this isn't the first time I've had one of your guys' lives in my hands!"

"Donnie…" Raphael yanked his younger brother into a strong hug, rubbing the younger's shell soothingly. "Let it go, little brother. Let it go. You saved my life. You did good, relax."

"We thought we'd lost you forever."

"It's alright, Donnie. It's alright. I'm here now. We'll be alright. I promise. It's just like I told Mikey. I'll be with you guys, always. No matter what happens."

"P-p-promise?" Don asked, allowing his composure to crack a little.

"Promise." Raphael hugged his brother tightly and in a quieter voice added, "Always."

* * *

Leo's head felt like a lead balloon. He groaned and turned his head to the side.

Raphael…

At his side, his immediate younger brother slumped on a three-legged stool, fast asleep. His stirring had awakened the other. Raphael stretched and cracked his neck. Leo couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight. Even the hothead's sternest glare couldn't shake the elation he felt. And Raph was most definitely glaring.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself. Donatello's had you sedated for two days to give your body enough time to recover. Not only are you dumb enough to try taking on Shredder by yourself, but you hurt our little brothers and got yourself hurt in the aftermath." Raph wasn't just peeved, he was absolutely furious. "Oh, but that wasn't enough for Fearless Leo! Oh, no. Leonardo just has to go and push himself beyond his limits, to the point where he passes out, drops down on the ground and lays for dead. Scaring his brother—recently revived, by the way—into nearly joining him there!" Sliding off the stool and onto his own two feet, Raph crossed his arms over his plastron in that wonderfully familiar way.

Leo couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Raphael was alive—alive and kicking.

"The shell are you smiling at?! I'm serious!"

"I'm just happy you're alive."

Raphael's anger melted for the moment. An affectionate smile curled his lips. "You and everyone else around here," he grumbled.

Smile dimming slightly, Leo opened his arms. His younger brother eyed him reluctantly, but gently leant down for a sort of half-hug.

The red-masked turtle began to pull up but Leo held fast.

"Raph...about what I said that day before you left, I—"

"Leo, don't." Raph's arms came up and he returned the hug. "I owe ya one, Fearless. Ya saved me from myself."

Leo pulled back and stared at his brother in surprise. "Then…then it wasn't—"

"A dream? Don't think so. Unless we both had the same one."

His thoughts drifting back to that strange dream realm, Leo looked away.

"Thanks for the help," Raph murmured.

Leo nodded absently, and they fell into silence.

"We're even, you know," Leo pointed out. "You kept it from killing me."

Raphael grinned. "That's what brothers are for."

* * *

About an hour later, Master Splinter walked in to the lab. He glanced at Leonardo's sleeping form and then expectantly at Raphael, who stared flatly back at him.

"He's been asleep for about half an hour."

The old rat nodded. "He needs the rest."

"Did he take care of himself at all while I was down for the count?"

"I'm afraid we all had our shortcomings in that line, my son."

Green eyes rose to meet watery brown ones. A paw reached out and gently rested on Raphael's shoulder, tugging the teenager into a firm embrace.

"We were devastated by your loss. I thought I had lost another child." Though conscious that Raphael disliked hugs, Splinter held his son tight and gently nuzzled the youth, for the first time since Raphael's awakening, allowing the full scale of his relief to show. "My son," he whispered, his deep voice cracking with emotion.

Contrary to his father's expectations, Raph did not pull away from the hug. Instead, he leaned into it eagerly and even returned it. "It's okay, father. I'm here. I'm fine."

Splinter smiled and squeezed the teenager tightly one last time before pulling away. "Yes, my son, and I could not be more grateful."

Raphael resumed his seat on the stool at Leonardo's side and Splinter frowned.

"Go to bed, young one. Leonardo is not the only one who must recover his strength. I can watch over him tonight."

A tired, yet knowledgeable grin flashed at the corner of Raph's lips. "I was 'asleep' for almost seventy-two hours, Master Splinter. Don and Mikey told me you've barely gotten any sleep these last few nights. I'd say you need it more than I do."

"Do not overdo, Raphael. As I say, you are also recovering from an ordeal."

"Hai Sensei. I can sleep on Donnie's cot." The red-masked turtle nodded toward the little bed Don had set up in the corner of the lab used for power naps on late nights when the brainiac was working hard.

Splinter smiled softly. "Then goodnight, little one."

"Not so little anymore, Sensei," Raph pointed out.

"On the contrary, you and your brothers will always be my little ones." The old rat put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Goodnight, Raphael."

"Goodnight," Raph yawned, "Sensei."

* * *

 **Welp, there's that. Just one more chapter to go and I promise it won't take me as long as this one did. It's gonna be sort of an epilogue/tag, to sufficiently wrap things up.**

 **How was it? Review please!**


	10. Sleep

**I know I said that I would get this chapter out soon, but life has been getting in my way. So much to do. There is just so much to do. Also, video games are a big distraction. Also, with so many people in my life, it's a challenge to schedule them all in and make everything work. Good news though, I do believe I am getting the hang of things and should hopefully be able to get more writing in.**

* * *

 **Ch. 10-Sleep**

It was only ten o'clock and all occupants of the lair had been asleep for hours. Leonardo was banned from all training activities for at least another three days and prescribed plenty of rest. Even Donatello—a born insomniac—was fast asleep in his own bed.

They'd had a long and trying week. In short: everyone was dead tired.

Slash glanced around the main room, his night-vision slicing through the darkness. He was surprised, but not shocked, that no one was out and about. He knew that if the main room was dark, his friends were most likely asleep. They deserved a good night's sleep after everything they'd been through.

Raphael was alive and as far as he was concerned that was the only thing that mattered—well, that, and Leonardo's full recovery. Raphael would've never forgiven him if Leonardo hadn't made it.

His shoulders fell. Raphael might not forgive him at all.

It had been a whole week since Raph's revival and Slash still hadn't gone to see him. When Raph had first awoken, he'd been focused on his family—primarily Leo—who'd subsequently collapsed from over-exertion. The Mutanimals had agreed to steer clear and give their friends some room to breathe after Raph and Leo were stabilized.

All week Slash had been telling himself it was too soon and that they needed more time, but the truth of the matter was, he just wasn't ready to face Raphael. Honestly, he still wasn't. Putting it off was making things worse and he knew he just had to get it over with. Only now it seemed that all inhabitants of the lair were all fast asleep. Best come back in the morning.

Somewhat relieved he turned to leave, but as he did, uneasiness wormed its way into his gut. Slash turned to the hall, his green eyes sparkling with conflict. Should he check? He just wanted to make sure…

He didn't remember moving, but next thing he knew he was standing outside that familiar door. The "STOP" stared him in the face. With a silent inhale, Slash took hold of the handle and pushed. The door swung inward on silent hinges. Sticking his head inside, Slash detected the gentle vibration of Raphael's soft snores. Relieved, he closed the door and made a hasty retreat.

He should have known better than to indulge his protective instinct to see his friend safely asleep. In doing so, Slash had disregarded an important fact: Raphael was a ninja. He wasn't halfway to the lair door when a voice he thought he'd never hear again stopped him in his tracks.

"Not even gonna say goodnight?"

Slash turned. Try as he might, it was hard to stop staring. Part of him still couldn't believe it. Somewhere deep in his gut, Slash feared he'd wake up and Raph would be gone…forever.

While Slash's mind drifted, Raphael stretched and yawned.

The larger turtle shook off his morbid thoughts and appraised Raph's condition. The teenager looked tired—dead tired. Slash shuddered, poor choice of words, he thought. Raph yawned a second time, making Slash feel guilty.

"Go back to sleep. I'll drop by in the morning."

Raphael blinked owlishly at him and shrugged. "I'm already up. Might as well say what you're going to say."

The spiked turtle's defenses flew up. He put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "Who said I had something to say?"

Annoyance flooded Raph's face. So that's how he's gonna be, huh? Of course he's gonna make this harder than it has to be, Raph thought. Raph sighed internally, I'd probably be the same way.

"Leo," Raph said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Said we should have a talk. He said some other things too."

Slash was too ashamed to look Raph in the eyes.

"Told me you blamed yourself for what happened."

A probing look at Slash yielded little.

Raph grumbled, "Thought you were smarter than that."

Their eyes met. All Slash's shields were up but it didn't take long for Raph's virescent stare to bore through them. Slash drew himself up and foolishly attempted to divert the conversation by asking how Raph was.

"Nice try." Raphael clearly wasn't about to let go.

"Back off," Slash snapped. He wasn't angry—at least, he didn't think he was angry—and Raph was the last person he wanted to be angry with, but his temper flared up in face of his young friend's persistence.

Raph did the exact opposite of Slash's words. Trust Raphael to fight fire with fire. The teenaged turtle stomped over and stared him down. Slash was once again struck by Raph's larger-than-life personality.

"I don't think so. Cut the crap, Slash. Talk now, or get out and don't come back until you're ready to talk."

Slash had expected the hostility. What he hadn't expected was an ultimatum. He paused to consider.

"Sit down," Slash ordered.

Though Raph wasn't much of a turtle for being told what to do, he acceded the request. Slash stood across from him, slightly turned, so Raph couldn't see his face.

"Whose fault was it, if not mine?"

The teenaged turtle knew he wasn't meant to answer. He waited.

As Slash fumbled with his words, the silence stretched. The whole way here, he'd been going over what he wanted to say in his mind, but now all that had flown away. He knew that Raph would let him take his time.

"You told me the danger. I should've done something. I should've convinced you right then, should've stayed closer to you during the fight—"

"What good would that have done, huh, Slash?" Raphael raised his voice.

Slash's eyes narrowed to slits and he loomed over the smaller turtle. "He wouldn't have gotten the chance to hurt you."

Raphael puffed out his chest and met the fierce glare point-blank with one of his own. One of his fingers prodded Slash's plastron.

"You don't know that! And you don't know that he wouldn't have been able to kill you, too! Where would that have gotten us, huh?"

* * *

Donatello was awoken by muffled voices. He yawned, stretched and rolled over.

Oh, just Raph and Leo fighting in the middle of the night again, he thought, closing his eyes.

Slowly, realization dawned on him. His eyes opened and he jolted upright. The voice was unmistakably that of Raphael. He glanced at the clock. It wasn't as late as he'd thought, but still…Donnie felt ill at ease. He stood and shivered. The night air was exceptionally cold.

He slid down the hall with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. With every step he took, the voices grew louder and he realized that, though one was Raphael's, the other was not a native of the household. Hmm…Slash?

* * *

"Yeah, and we both could've ended up dead, where would we be then, huh?!"

Don peered into the main room and spied on the argument. A frown creased his lips. Should he make his presence known? Or allow the fight to peter out on its own? Still uncertain, he decided to lie in waiting. If things got out of hand or Raph started overdoing it, he'd step in.

"You don't understand!" Shouted Slash, gesticulating wildly. "I was responsible—"

"Responsible? Responsible?!"

From his hiding place, Donatello heard the crack of pure fury in Raph's speech. He watched the proceedings uneasily, ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

Raphael's eyes were on fire. "Who asked you to be responsible for me?"

Upon hearing the question, Slash became gravely aware of his mistake. He'd unintentionally rubbed Raphael's fierce independent streak the wrong way. Slash's arms fell at his sides.

As expected, Raphael exploded. After a five-minute tirade describing, in detail, his ability to take care of himself, Raphael's volume dropped and his shoulders fell.

Slash glanced up and expectantly met Raph's eyes.

Chewing his gum nervously, Don clenched his fists and readied himself to come between them, should the heavy silence lead to blows.

Raph moved like lightning.

Don stepped into the main room, but screeched to a sudden halt.

Wide, mutagent-green eyes stared at the top of Raph's head in shock. Raphael was hugging him. Slash's stunned arms rose to shakily return the hug as if his friend were made of glass.

If Raph noticed, he ignored it. When he pulled away, he jumped and smacked Slash in the face with a mighty FWAP!

"That's for blaming yourself."

Slash rubbed it, and grinned. He punched his friend in the shoulder. "That's for letting us all think you were dead."

Raph smiled. "Right. I should have sent a telegram." His eyes caught a flicker of purple in the hallway. "Goodnight, Donnie."

Like a child caught with the cookie jar, Donatello sidled forward and laughed nervously. "Oh, hey guys," he waved.

The hothead rolled his eyes. "I said Goodnight, Donnie."

"Oh. Uh—" Donnie looked at Slash, then at Raph, then nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight Raph." He nodded farewell to the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals, "Slash."

"Donatello," Slash acknowledged.

Pausing on his way back to his room, Don glanced over his shoulder. Raph met his gaze and nodded reassuringly. All was well. Donatello returned to his room with an easy conscience.

When Donnie's door clicked shut, Raph turned back to his friend. He put a hand on Slash's plastron, near the large turtle's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have waited so long to talk."

Slash frowned. "Your family—"

"You're my family too," Raph interrupted, patting Slash's plastron. He yawned and stretched.

A big grin stretched across Slash's face. With a short chuckle, he turned his friend around and carefully shoved Raphael in the direction of the hall.

"Goodnight, Raphael."

"Hmmmm. Goodnight." Raph murmured sleepily.

Slash moved towards the door.

"Slash?"

The mutant in question turned.

"Sleep well." Raph grumbled over his shoulder.

Slash left without another word, confident that his friend would go back to bed. Leatherhead's tired face greeted him upon his return to the Mighty Mutanimals' lair.

As though he could see his leader's peace of mind, Leatherhead curled up on the floor to go to sleep.

"Sleep well, my friend," Leatherhead said, unknowingly echoing Raph's words.

"I will," Slash said under his breath, heading to his room, where he lay down and slept like the dead.

* * *

 **The End! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please Review! How was it?**


End file.
